


To Catch a Guard

by crash_and_burn



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Love/Hate, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension, best friends Nori & Thorin, dwalin is the hate, nori can’t fucking chill, nori is the love, wingman thorin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crash_and_burn/pseuds/crash_and_burn
Summary: When Thorin finds himself thrown in jail while anonymously wandering Middle Earth, he meets a possibly crazy Dwarf who reminds him just a bit too much of his lost brother. When the two become friends and Thorin discovers the thief may be head over heels in love with a certain axe wielding guard he decides to take up his hand in match making. Which would be a lot easier if Nori stopped being way over the top and Dwalin could get over the fact that Nori may or may not be the king of a vast criminal empire. Can’t they just shut up and fall in love so Thorin can focus on reclaiming their lost home?





	1. A Cell of Two Dwarves

Thorin had often wondered what he’d done in a previous life to warrant such extreme bad luck. Even as a child he would always be the one who got caught despite the fact that Frerin was usually the orchestrator of their most adventurous pranks. Even Dis with her skirts bunched up around her legs could outrun him, leaving the guards to corner Thorin off and the blame placed fully on his head.

And then there was the dragon. He had thought he’d lost everything after Smaug took Erebor. He had thought that until the battle of Azanulbizar. Where he lost his grandfather. Where he lost his brother.

Frerin the Golden. Frerin who made him laugh himself to tears even as they trudged through desolate plains away from their burning home. Frerin who always looked on the bright side and never let the despair get to him. Frerin who was still able to pull his siblings into an elaborate prank even when the hunger clawed its way through their stomachs. Frerin who died protecting him with his golden hair spread out in a halo around his head. Thorin lost a piece of himself that day.

It had taken a long time for Thorin to return from the darkness that pulled him under. It was Dis who finally broke through the walls of black that had encased his heart and mind. His sister was stubborn and would fight with every bit of strength she had to make sure he never fully succumbed to the dark thoughts eating away at him. She would not lose a second brother. And Thorin would never forgive himself if he left her alone in this world.

So he pulled himself together. Found work wherever he could and began to rebuild for his broken people. After his father vanished the mantle of King fell upon him. He was not ready, not at all. But he would not leave them alone as his father did.

Without a kingdom Thorin had more free will than if he had become King in Erebor. He traveled often for work but always returned when he got the chance. He had been in a town of Men on his way home from a job he had taken to the east when his bad luck once again reared its head.

He had stopped in a tavern and was trying to keep to himself. Enjoying the warm food and the warmer fire at his back when the fight broke out. He didn’t know how or who had started it. He only knew that he was shoved into the table knocking the food to the dirty floor and a body was shoved into his back. When he tried to shove away the brawling patrons saw this as him engaging and took their turns throwing punches his way. It was easy enough to fight back against the drunk and untrained crowd but then the city guard came in and watched as he crumpled two Men each with a punch to the face and they decided he was the cause of the commotion.

They had him locked up and thrown in a cell before he could even attempt to explain himself.

Thorin spent the next few hours alternating between tossing and turning on the lumpy mattress beneath him and glaring at everything in sight. He had a mighty glare if he did say so himself.

But the walls were not impressed and neither were the guards.

No one came for quite some time until eventually they brought supper, a grey mush that he refused to touch. And then when he was almost asleep there was the sound of cursing streaming from the other end of the cells and approaching footsteps. Thorin sat up and tucked himself against the wall.

Not cowering at all. He just wanted to remain unseen until he could figure out how to get a message to one of his past employers in the nearby town. They would be able to vouch for his honorable character without him having to give his actual name. He disliked the attention it brought him.

When the creative string of cursing finally arrived in front of his cell Thorin saw that it was coming from a Dwarf. A Dwarf with red hair piled on his head in three intricate peaks. He was throwing himself in all directions and despite his bound hands the guards were obviously having trouble holding him.

“Get your fucking hands _off_ me you piss gargling oversized apes!” The red-haired Dwarf snarled at them and Thorin was briefly reminded of Smaug’s teeth glittering with firelight.

The words were accompanied by a particularly strong tug and the guards nearly lost their grips before they were able to get the cell door open and the Dwarf was thrown in at Thorin’s feet. He hit the ground in a graceful roll and popped back up only to throw all his weight against the already closed door.

The guards stared warily at him before deciding it was no longer worth their time and walking back the way they’re come without a word.

Thorin valiantly kept his unease carefully locked down and didn’t move an inch. His new cell mate was clearly a touch mad and obviously very angry. He watched the Dwarf’s back as the lean body took in huge gulping breaths of air as he continued to stare into the hall. His hands were shackled behind his back and a thin strip of blood dripped from his chafed wrists down to his fingertips. His fingers were _twitch_ _twitch_ _twitching_ running along every inch of the metal binding him.

It was a few more moments before the Dwarf took a single large breath and then relaxed. All of the tension draining out of him. He turned to look at Thorin and there was a bright smile on his narrow face. His copper gold eyes were warm as the metal in a forge but it was the smile that made something twist in Thorin’s heart. Something about the slight twist of mischief in the corners was so like that of Frerin he almost cried.

“Sorry you had to see that. Can’t let the guards think they’ve got it too easy.” The Dwarf winked and then collapsed onto the bed opposite Thorin.

Thorin could hear the Erebor mixed with Ered Luin dialect in his voice that usually indicated one of those born on the road to their new home. He remembered the parents desperately trying to teach the little dwarflings who preferred running wild through the caravans. It was often one of the few things that brought Thorin joy in that time and to think that this mad dwarf was one the young ones from then brought a warmth to his chest. It was a small comfort to have someone from home this far away.

When Thorin made no move to answer the smaller dwarf shrugged and continued talking.

“Well Mister Glower it seems we’re bunk mates for the foreseeable future. Might as well get on friendly terms hm? Names Nori.” He stuck his hand out and Thorin raised his brows in surprise. Those cuffs were secured not one minute before.

He kept his gaze wary as he reached forward and shook hands with Nori. The other dwarf smiled that big Frerin grin again.

“Like my trick?” He flashed a lock pick between his fingers before it disappeared up his sleeve. “These people are fools. They didn’t even search me properly. Probably because they picked me up on a tiny little charge. I mean I’m a _professional_ in my own right but they caught me with a known criminal in this town and guilty by association blah blah blah. Anyway you got a name buddy?” Again Thorin didn’t answer and Nori just shrugged. “Private type? That’s fine by me. Listen I ain’t staying locked up in this poor excuse for a prison that doesn’t even _search_ properly. Not worth my time. But I can’t have you messing anything up you get it?”

Nori’s fingers flicked again and a flash of silver danced across his knuckles before the small knife was tucked back in his sleeve. Thorin wasn’t surprised at being threatened this way and had been expecting it since they first threw Nori in here with curses streaming from his lips.

But even if he _was_ a criminal and Thorin would never have associated with him as King, he was just a traveling smith right now. And Nori was technically of his people despite being so far from Ered Luin. And he hadn’t spent any time with dwarves in so long. He missed it.

“I have no intention of bringing whatever you do to the guards’ attention. And if you have the space for another in your plan I’d also rather not remain here.” He said, finally letting himself fold out of the corner. His straight backed shoulders curving down as he rested his elbows on his knees.

Nori’s smile was very pleased as he stood and began drawing on the wall with a piece of chalk he pulled from somewhere.

“Oh good I’m glad! I’d hate to have to rough up another Dwarf. Especially since you’re from home. Hey if you’re heading back that way we could travel together.” Nori looked over his shoulder and his eyes were just like Fili and Kili’s when they wanted something. He might be some lock picking criminal but Nori was basically a puppy dog.

It didn’t take him long to make up his mind. “Aye, I’m heading back. I wouldn’t protest a traveling companion.”

Nori snorted as he finished up the strange drawing and went to work on the lock of the cell. “So formal. Almost sound like my brother except you haven’t slapped me over the head for getting locked up again.”

Thorin ignored this and gestured to the drawing. “What is that?”

The smaller dwarf glanced over his shoulder to where Thorin was pointing and then smiled. “Think of it like my calling card. I’m not as known as I’d _like_ to be but still. I’m known.” His gaze grew dreamy as he stared at his chalk drawing before he shook himself and went back to the lock.

They lapsed into silence while Nori worked and before long he was swinging the door open and bowing low as he shuffled Thorin out. They remained silent as they snuck down the row of sleeping inmates and into the armory where their things had been kept. Thorin wasn’t at all surprised to see that along with his pack Nori recovered two long daggers he strapped to his belt and no less than eight smaller knives he tucked in various places. And this was them _hardly_ searching him. He wondered what a thorough search would bring about.

He followed Nori’s orders as they made their past the guards and out into the night. They didn’t dwell in the town for long before heading in the direction of Ered Luin.

It was interesting traveling with Nori. They never lingered in one town very long and if they did the thief grew antsy. Thorin could see it in the way his knives flicked faster and faster over his fingers. The way his eyes darted around and catalogued every little detail. The way he bounced and shifted on the balls of his feet as if he were about to take off in flight.

Thorin knew that Nori was attempting not to do anything illegal while they traveled together. The smaller dwarf had quickly figured out that Thorin was only in the prison because of a mixup and would not have committed any crimes himself. He appreciated the restraint Nori showed but his shifty behavior was more bothersome to Thorin than if he had robbed that extremely rude merchant blind.

So Thorin tried to keep them moving. Setting a much faster pace if only to keep the thief’s fingers from _twitch_ _twitch_ _twitching_.

They still found themselves stuck in long stretches of silence but they grew close during their travels. They spoke of their families while still keeping the details vague. No names or titles or specific professions were spoken. Nori obviously didn’t want his criminal activities getting back to his brothers and Thorin enjoyed the anonymity. He wouldn’t admit it but he liked when Nori mocked him or teased him or said anything that no one but his closest kin would say in his presence.

Eventually they grew close.

The silences were comfortable and the conversation flowed easily and the laughter even more so. There was a familiarity with Nori that didn’t quite make sense to him but he appreciated it all the same. Maybe it was the times that he’d flash that grin that made him look like Frerin or when he’d dig his heels in during a discussion and not relent in the slightest just like Dis would or when he’d pout and beg with his eyes wide like his nephews’ when they passed a vendor selling chocolate. Whatever it was, Nori had begun to feel a bit like family.

The night before they were set to arrive at the gates of Ered Luin they were seated around a campfire when Nori asked for an article of clothing or his pack as long as Thorin would always have the item with him. He didn’t ask questions, just tossed over the bag that he’d been carrying on his travels since they left Erebor and watched as Nori pulled out a needle and thread and began stitching something onto it.

Thorin at this point was used to Nori’s odd requests and continued their talk of kings. He had started to wonder more and more often what Nori that of who he actually was. What was his true impression of Thorin Oakenshield?

“The King? Seems like a good type. Much better than the last one that’s for damn sure. Can you imagine sending half your people to slaughter after facing a _dragon_? Absolutely cracked that one was. And _Thrain_ who up and left his people with not a word of warning.” Nori made a disgusted sound in his throat and continued stitching away at Thorin’s pack. “King Thorin seems better though. My brother would tell me stories of him. How he’d walk through the remaining people of Erebor and give out scraps when they were starving. I was too young to remember of course but Do- er my brother remembers.”

Thorin didn’t comment on the slip. He was used to Nori’s biting tongue at this point but to have the misdeeds of his father and grandfather laid out in such a blunt way was surprising. More so though was what Nori thought of _him_.

“You truly think he’s a good king?” He was proud his voice remained steady.

Nori looked up from his work. His braided eyebrows were high up and his mouth was working around something. Finally he asked in a quiet voice, “Do you not?” There was a subtle darkening in his eyes that Thorin didn’t quite understand and he tried to backpedal.

“No I _do_,” and now Nori’s shoulders slumped with relief so thankfully he’d said the right thing, “it’s only, I've spoken with many who believe he isn’t. It’s just… a surprise.”

Truthfully Thorin tried not to ask what others thought of the king for fear of what they’d say. He himself believed he had not lived up to the crown. And would not until he had returned their home to them. He only asked Nori because he had come to truly care for his opinions and before tomorrow he wanted to know the truth.

He didn’t want to lose the ease of anonymity of their friendship and had yet to decide how he would go about entering the gates tomorrow. The guards would be on the lookout for him as they always were and there would be nothing he could do to hide who he truly was from Nori.

“Well I know you’re mister honorable but next time someone says anything negative you give them a right hook from me okay? That dwarf has done a lot for us and we owe him.” Nori nodded in finality closing that subject for good and then handed back Thorin’s pack. The stitching was slightly similar to what had been drawn in chalk on their cell wall all those weeks ago but was still noticeably different.

“What’s this?” Thorin asked. He traced his fingers over the smooth thread. If Nori hasn’t gone down the crime route he’d make for a good embroiderer.

The red haired dwarf shifted uncomfortably for a moment before drawing himself up and answering. “Listen Grumps I’m gonna take off tonight. I got some things I need to take care of before heading home.” He looked away, his fingers flashing silver in the firelight. “And I don’t know when we’re gonna meet up again. But if you ever need me for anything just start flashing that around. Hopefully word will get back to me so I can find you. Just don’t start asking after _Nori_ okay? I don’t usually use my name out here.”

His eyes were serious in the firelight. More serious than Thorin had ever seen them and he realized how much trust Nori had shown him by giving his name within the first few minutes of knowing one another. It was a trust he would not take lightly.

Thorin reached his arm across to his new friend and they clasped forearms before knocking their foreheads together.

“I hope that I will see you once more Nori. It has been an honor getting to know you.”

Nori smiled the Frerin Grin and then grabbed up all his things in a matter of moments. “So formal Grumps. We’ll be seeing each other.” And then Nori stepped back from the fire before subtly shifting in the shadows and slipping off into the night.

The next day Thorin Oakenshield returned home. He missed his new friend but there were now thoughts swirling around his mind that he couldn’t ignore. Thoughts about being a king and doing whatever he could for his people. About how Nori said he’d done good for them but he knew he could do so much _more_.

Thorin Oakenshield returned home with a strange symbol stitched on his pack in a hand that was obviously not his own and a plan that might make Nori think he was as cracked as his grandfather but could also end up being the very best thing he could do for his people.


	2. Searching For A Shadow

It took a few years to iron out many of the details but eventually Thorin was satisfied with the work he had put in. He had a few volunteers for the Company already although he didn’t count those because they were his cousins and kin was easier to win over than the rest of the population. He would still need to go seek aid from other dwarven colonies but before that he needed to track down an old friend.

He hadn’t seen Nori since the night he stitched the symbol onto his pack but Thorin had known he would seek out the criminal for this quest as soon as the plan was set. 

It was surprising though, how much recognition the strange symbol got when Thorin traveled through cities and stopped in the seedy taverns where he expected associates of Nori to gather. There were shocked stares and trembling bodies and eyes shifting everywhere when he walked in with symbol front and center. 

The name ‘Shadow Walker’ was hissed like a curse like a praise like royalty from every person who recognized it.

Those who spoke of the Shadow Walker reverently looked at Thorin with awe on their faces and called him ‘The Protected’. The whispers he could deal with but the faces that looked to him made him feel like he did walking around as a prince in Erebor. Not at the top of the food chain but so very close. It bothered him a little bit that his anonymity had faded. He wouldn’t mind nearly so much if they had actually helped him at all. Instead they all shook their heads when he asked where to go to find this ‘Shadow Walker’.

“You don’t find him. He finds you.”

The stories were always just a bit too extravagant to be believable but Thorin couldn’t shake the image of Nori shifting so easily into the shadows the last night they were together. He’d not made note of it at the time but now with the stories of the infamous Shadow Walker he was truly made aware of how  _ Other _ the moment was. It was a strange skill to be sure but it didn’t seem to warrant this much attention.

Thorin was never one to ponder too much on strange and mystic aspects of the world. He set his mind to his goal and wouldn’t stop for anything. They could’ve told him Nori had the ability to sprout wings and change his skin to match any background but he wouldn’t have cared at the moment. Of course he’d think more on it later but for now he just wanted to find his friend. 

But that was proving to be very difficult. With the amount of people who knew of Nori he figured this would be easier. Maybe he just wasn’t asking the right questions but Thorin had been traveling for two weeks and didn’t have a single lead. He was growing more and more irritated and his guard was down as stalked out the tavern doors of yet another disappointment. If he had been more aware he would’ve noticed the five sets of footsteps coming up behind him.

By the time his ears picked up on the scrape of a boot against the gravel and he started to turn around, it was too late to avoid the great weight that slammed into the back of his head and plunged him into darkness. 

When he finally regained consciousness he found that his arms were bound behind his back and he was gagged with a foul smelling cloth. He was being held up between two dwarves while a third was crouched in front of him and going through his pack. Two others were standing further back but he could not see them very well.

The one rifling through his pack looked up and gave him the most disgusted look Thorin had seen in quite some time. He roughly pointed to the stitching on the front of the bag before shoving his finger against Thorin’s chest.

“What’s the bloody Shadow Walker want with  _ you _ ? Nothing valuable on ya. Didn’t even hear us comin’ did ya?” His nasally voice was already getting on Thorin’s nerves.

“M-maybe we shouldn’t do this Rayan.” One of the two dwarves blocking the alley shifted nervously away from the one who was obviously the leader.

“We’re being paid for this, ya idiot. If not us it’ll be someone else. ‘Sides if we don’t do it the boss’ll right pissed.”

“But the Sh-Shadow Walker-“

“Shadow Walker isn’t even in town. We’ll carve up his ‘Protected’ real nice and be out of town before they even find the body.”

He was stepping forward, pulling a knife out of his jacket and bringing it close to Thorin’s face. He wasn’t sure how he would get out of this. It was looking like his last moments were going to happen in this dingy alley. None of his kin would even know what had happened to him. That was the worst part of this whole mess.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

The new voice came from the roof above them and all eyes snapped up but it was too dark to see anything. The leader whirled around holding the knife out in front of him.

“Who’s there?” He demanded.

“Who do you think?” Now the voice was coming from the open end of the alley. Unless these dwarves could climb the walls, they were trapped. “I thought you were smarter than this Rayan but I guess I was wrong. Oh well.”

And then suddenly there was another dwarf slipping from the shadows and ducking around the leader’s arm in order to grab him from behind and press a knife against his throat. His unmistakable hair was easy to make out. Nori had arrived.

Nori spun the other dwarf so they were both facing Thorin and leaned just a bit to the side so he could look him in the eyes. His face was the same as Thorin remembered but there was a tightening of anger in his braided brows and a manic glint in the copper green of his eyes. His grin was just a little too wide, a little too predatory to be the Frerin Grin that Thorin preferred.

“Hey Grumps it’s good to see you! Sorry it took me a little while to make it out here. You wouldn’t  _ believe  _ how many days it’s been since I’ve slept. It’s a good thing I didn’t stop though. I would’ve been pretty pissed off if these goblin shit amateurs hurt a single hair on that scowling face of yours. Either way they’ve still made me  _ very  _ angry so I’m gonna have to kill them. Just not as slowly as I would have if you’d been hurt. Close yours eyes if you can’t handle that!”

Nori was speaking so quickly that it took a few seconds longer than it should have for the group of would be killers to react. By the time his words did catch up with them the leader’s throat had already been sliced into a grotesque red smile.

Nori twirled away from the body and caught the collar of the one trying to run out into the alley. He slammed him against the wall hard enough to daze before he was spinning around again. Moving like smoke while the three other dwarves rushed him with weapons of their own. Thorin might have been a little out of it from the blow to his head but he was sure there was no way Nori should have been able to twist himself completely out of the way of the arms reaching for him. He slipped between their defenses and right into their faces where he could easily slit their throats. The three bodies had fallen before it had even occurred to Thorin to try to help.

The manic glint had died down in Nori’s eyes by the time he was turning to Thorin but now there was a jitteriness that lingered after a fight. He bounced on the balls of his feet like he was ready to go for more but he was the only one left standing.

Thorin raised an eyebrow at his friend and waited until understanding crossed Nori’s face and he stepped forward to pull the cloth from his mouth and untie his arms. The fifth dwarf was just starting to come around again when Thorin straightened from his kneeling position. Some blood had leaked onto the legs of his pants from the pools slowly forming from the necks of Nori’s victims. If he wasn’t so grateful for being alive right now he’d be chewing Nori out for it. 

Actually now that he thought about it he was still very upset that Nori had gotten himself involved when he could have been hurt. That deserved a fair bit of yelling.

“What were you  _ thinking _ ?!” He roared at Nori.

The smaller dwarf tilted his head in obvious confusion. “Uh why’re you yelling at me? I literally just saved your arse from being carved into a hundred pieces.”

“You were being a  _ fool _ ! Five against one were the odds of you ending up dead alongside me! You couldn’t have stopped for some backup before throwing yourself into the mess?!”

“I’m not sure if you’ve been paying attention but I’m more than equipped to handle four traitors on my own.” Nori’s voice was hard as flint as he began rubbing his knife clean with a rag he pulled from his jacket.

Thorin  _ had _ been paying attention. He had just seen with his own eyes what the Shadow Walker could do. Nori was smoke in the air. Untouchable. He wrapped himself in shadows and danced in the darkest parts of the alley.

But that didn’t excuse the fact that he could’ve been  _ hurt _ . If Thorin had had to watch another brother die he didn’t know what he’d do. And that’s what Nori had become to him. In just a month of travel he’d become just as much of a brother to him as Dwalin or Balin or Gloin. He didn’t usually connect this much with other dwarves but Thorin knew himself. Once you were kin he could not change his mind. He didn’t care that Nori had just killed four dwarves in front of him. No more than he would have if it’d been any of the other dwarves he now called Brother.

The anger had deflated from him for the most part. But he was still raised as a bit of a spoiled prince. And he didn’t want to stop arguing.

“Five. Five traitors. Against only you.”

“ _ Four _ . This is one of mine.” He jerked his freshly cleaned knife at the other dwarf who was just scrambling to his feet. “I needed some proof that they were working for someone else but I couldn’t get it myself. I had to make sure they heard I wasn’t anywhere near them to get them comfortable enough to lower their guards. I didn’t think they’d  _ actually… _ ” his shoulders slumped a bit and he turned to Thorin with desperation and guilt swirling in his eyes. “I should’ve been  _ better _ . I should’ve gotten here faster so they would’ve been dealt with before they even got a hand on you.”

And now Thorin really didn’t want to fight. He knew what it felt like to feel that you’d failed those you were close to far too well. He knew the hatred and the guilt and the anger. The helplessness against the world’s cruelties. That was why he’d come for Nori. To fix what he hadn’t been able to yet.

They shared a look that said what they couldn’t speak allowed and the air cleared. Nothing more could be done and screaming or threatening each other wasn’t going to help anything.

Nori nodded before he turned his attention to the shifty dwarf in the corner. “Front and center.” Nori fell into a perfect imitation of the highest generals of the dwarvish armies and his lackey quickly jumped in front of him. He gave a jerky bow to Nori and then waited for his orders.

“Go update Amira.”

A slow grin stretched across Nori’s usually cheerful face and the moonlight glinted off his white white teeth. Thorin was uneasily reminded of Azog’s smile the moment he decapitated Thror. Of Smaug as he rained fire down on their home. Of a predator high off the bloodlust.

“Tell her I’m going hunting.”


	3. The Proposal

Thorin insists on staying with Nori throughout his hunt for whoever tried to have him killed. He’s told by Amira, one of Shadow Walker’s top generals, that this is an extremely important hunt due to who the individual is ordering to be attacked.

Apparently Thorin is one of only six beings in all of Middle Earth who bear the ‘Protected’ symbol of the Shadow Walker. In the criminal underbelly of the lands this is a very prestigious position to be in. No one had ever dared to attack a Protected for as long as Nori has held power. The fact that someone is so brazenly disobeying Nori’s laws could cause his entire empire to collapse as it undermines his ability and paints him in a weak light.

Others have already started to make a grab for power.

It’s because of this that Thorin ultimately decides not to rush back to Ered Luin. Since Nori has been in charge certain things have been banned indefinitely. He has rules about thieving and killing but those aren’t as enforced too harshly. They are criminals after all. But he’s made it so crime doesn’t run rampant in most dwarven settlements. The only rule that is absolutely not to be broken deals in the trafficking of flesh. He handles those offences personally and viciously.

It’s during one of these history lessons that Amira tells him her story. Of how she was sold to the highest bidder in the darkest parts of the Blue Mountain. She describes a place he never even knew existed. She is quiet as she speaks and doesn’t give any details about what went on the years she was in chains. When she gets to the part of her story where she’s finally free, she tells him of Stonedancer.

“He’ll always be Stonedancer to me. I’ve walked with shadows too but the way he danced along the stones as if they sang only to him is something I’ve never seen before. He’ll always be that before Shadow Walker. What was the first thing he was to you?”

She’s noticed how uncomfortable Thorin is calling him by that name. He’s just _Nori_ in his mind but he can’t use that. He thinks of the very first thing the red haired dwarf was to him and snorts.

“He was a lockpick.”

Now, in public, Nori is always Lockpick to him.

And they’re in public often. Shadow Walker must make appearances and Thorin is always impressed to see the small dwarf hold court in the seedy taverns they travel to. He transforms into the king he needs to be to rule the unruly. He is ruthless and cunning and sharp tongued. Sometimes he teases and jokes with them and picks fights that end with everyone laughing and encourages the darker merriments that they need to blow off steam. Other times he is hard and barks orders and beats anyone foolish enough to seriously challenge him.

No matter what role he plays on any given night he still holds authority. No one disobeys even the smallest commands in his presence. Even the ones who grumble and complain fall into order when Nori strides through those doors each night. He does not wear a crown or dress like royalty but he holds all the grace and power that a King of Erebor would hold.

It sickens him just a bit because with Nori’s easy grace and the cold steel in his eyes he looks as regal and confident with his rule as he remembered Thranduil looking when they visited him once in his palace before Smaug. He thinks he’d like to see them face off and would bet money that Nori could hold his own against the immortal Elf King.

Messengers come scrambling to kneel before the makeshift throne Nori sets up in each location they visit. They tell him whispers of the one he's tracking and he leaves Thorin with Amira and goes off on his hunt.

It’s one of these nights, after Nori has been gone long enough for them to decide to return to the hideout they’ve made in a nearby cave, that they get around to talking about Nori’s habits when he returns to Ered Luin.

“I prefer to stay out of the city and he doesn’t push me on that. But he goes back as often as he can. I’m not entirely sure what he gets up to for the most part. All I ever hear about is his guard.” Amira lifts a delicate shoulder in a shrug.

“His guard?” That’s definitely surprising.

Amira laughs and shakes her head, the golden braids twisting about her face. “Some city guard or something. Stonedancer fancies himself in love with the brute.”

“In love? With a city guardsman? _Lockpick_?” Thorin is absolutely bewildered at this point. He can’t imagine Nori ever being on even a semi-friendly basis with the guard let alone in a relationship with one.

“Mhm. It’s unrequited of course. Stonedancer will just wait until the guard is on duty and let himself be seen pickpocketing someone. You’ve seen him. If he didn’t want to be caught he wouldn’t be. But he lets that guard chase him all around the city. He’s been doing it for years.” She shakes her head again and now her eyes are just a bit sad. “I wish he’d move on.”

Well. That’s. Interesting.

“What’s the guard’s name?” He knows a few of them of course. Not many of the newer recruits but if it’s been a few years he might know them or at least recognize their name.

But Amira doesn’t know. “He’s never told me.”

She goes to sleep eventually and Thorin stays up to wait for Nori to return. He’s never been gone this long before and Thorin is getting restless. He’s never been one to sit back while others work. It goes against everything he’s ever known to do nothing when he should be fighting with everything he is. But this world of secrets and shadows isn’t how he operates and he’d be a liability to Nori.

It doesn’t stop him from worrying though. He can’t close his eyes without seeing Frerin’s dead blue eyes becoming the copper green of Nori’s. They’re both grinning in death.

Eventually, when the night is at its darkest and Thorin is about to go out and see if he can track down Nori on his own, the small dwarf finally stumbles into the cave. Frustration is set into his shoulders and he falls to the floor with a grumble. It’s obvious he’s come up empty again.

Thorin is silent and simply watches until Nori speaks. He’s gotten good at waiting the other dwarf out.

“We lost the trail. Whoever was behind it is probably long gone at this point. I’m not… not sure what to do.” He squeezes his eyes shut and his fingers are _twitch_ _twitch_ _twitching_ along his knives, his knees, the stones he arranges beside him.

Thorin knows what it’s like to be lost. That’s why he’s here after all. He’s found a purpose and he wanted his friend to join him but maybe Nori just needs a break from this. If he can set aside his crown for just a brief time he can return with a clear head and do what needs to be done.

“I had a reason for searching you out.” He starts. He waits for Nori to come back to the present. To focus on the conversation before he continues with his proposal. “I need some help with something. Something very important to me. I wanted you to join me from the start but you were needed here. If you’re unsure of your direction now though, would you consider returning to Ered Luin with me? I’ll explain the rest when we arrive.”

He’s still not ready for Nori to know who he is. And if he mentions the quest he’ll be smart enough to put the pieces together. The rumors of what Thorin is planning have already spread this far.

Nori takes a deep breath and holds it before releasing in a large gust of air. He can see the desire to go home in the dwarf’s eyes conflicting with his responsibilities.

“Just come to the city. You don’t have to agree to anything yet. Besides how long has it been since you’ve visited your brothers?” Thorin knows he misses them and can see the resolve settling into his friend. With the guarantee that he’ll be going Thorin decides to needle a few answers out of him. “I also heard you have a guard you frequently visit. I’m sure they’d enjoy seeing you again.”

Nori’s entire demeanor shifts and it’s so sudden it startles a pleased smile out of Thorin. His friend looks so _smitten_ it makes him happy to see it. His copper green eyes light up and dance in the moonlight that streams in through the cave opening. A dreamy smile spreads across his face and a little sigh slips out.

“Oh you should’ve led with that Grumps. I’ll do anything for that dwarf. I’d probably even go honest for him. Well mostly honest, let’s be reasonable. He’s so strong and _big_ but he doesn’t throw you around more than necessary and he’s so loyal and honorable and brave. He fought at Azanulbizar, I can tell because he’s got that _soldier_ thing about him you know? And he’s all muscle and tattoos and growls and axes and he could have me anyway he wants me and-“

He cuts off when Thorin chokes. He was enjoying listening to his friend talk about the guard and completely agreed with Amira that Nori is absolutely in love. But the more he described the Dwarf the more familiar it felt and then he says axes and Thorin is confronted with the fact that Nori is in love with

“_Dwalin_.”

Nori’s face immediately whitens and he becomes still as stone. Even his fingers have stopped moving. They hold each other’s eyes as Thorin tries to wrap his mind around this fact. He’s opening and closing his mouth in a very good imitation of a fish.

“You uh… you know him huh?” And now Nori is blushing furiously and a knife is flashing faster and faster over his knuckles but it’s not a threat. It’s just a nervous tick that the younger dwarf doesn’t even seem to realize he’s doing it.

It’s enough to snap Thorin out of his daze. Nori has just offered up a very personal detail. A line that they hadn’t ever crossed. No names, no professions. That was how things were supposed to be. And Thorin has to make this _right_. He cannot spook him off with this. He pulls himself together and tries to smooth things over.

He gives a slow nod, keeping eye contact the entire time. “I fought in Azanulbizar as well.” He stays vague on purpose. No need to let Nori know _how_ _well_ he knows the object of his affection.

“That… that makes sense. I knew you did. I mean I could tell.” Nori is flustered and it’s so not _Nori_ that Thorin knows he needs to do a much better job of things.

“I won’t tell anyone, Nori. I won’t use this information to hurt you. You are kin to me now and I do not take that lightly. I swear to you I will keep this secret.” Just a small touch of vulnerability to show he trusts Nori just as much.

It seems to work because the knife is put away and the tension leaves his shoulders. There’s a new energy to their relationship. Some walls have crumbled, not all because Thorin is still mostly anonymous, but enough that they each feel closer.

Nori leans close with a mischievous glint in his eyes and a Frerin Grin curling his lips up. “_Well_ if you’re gonna keep my secret then shall I tell you all about what his _hands_ do to me? Those big fingers and his steel knuckle dusters, thinking of what he could do to me with them makes me _so_ _har_-“

“_That’s_ enough.”

Thorin is absolutely not ready for that level of detail. He chucks a rock at the cackling dwarf and they end up waking Amira when they get into a wrestling match on the cave floor.


	4. A Contract Is Signed

Nori was positively  _ itching  _ to get into Ered Luin and Grumps was  _ so slow _ . They were moving at a brisk pace, sure, but Nori was ready to run straight to one of the hidden entrances he used to get into the mountain without going through the official gate. He didn’t need any guards recognizing him or crowds slowing him down. Nori had already offered  _ twice  _ to take them through one of these places but Grumps just gave him one of those Looks he did and not even bothered to answer. Rude.

Grumps was one of those dwarves who was as rough on the outside as the stone they came from. He didn’t do anything other than scowl most of the time and hardly answered. But Nori  _ knew  _ him. His generals couldn’t figure out what it was about the glaring Dwarf that made Nori crack up with laughter without muttering more than a word but it was all in the delivery. Grumps was dry as the sands to the east but that was some good humor in his opinion. And Nori could read his eyes. They were actually very expressive once you got the hang of it. The blue had a million shades and each one said something different.

At the moment his face said Nori was behaving like his nephews. Blue eyes softened just a touch with fondness but the furrow in his eyebrows showing frustration while trying to be patient. 

He was very close to being snapped at.

“Come  _ on.  _ You know how long it’s been since I’ve been back! I’ve got a brother I need to unsuccessfully sneak in and see and another I need to be yelled at by for unsuccessfully sneaking in. And I need to check in on the most  _ delectable _ dwarf who’s ever lived and be chased by him until we’re both panting against a wall somewhere.” Nori threw on his most suggestive smile and wiggled his braided eyebrows. 

As expected Grumps’ eyes did that thing they always did when Nori mentioned Dwalin son of Fundin in even a slightly sexual manner. The skin around his eyes crinkled like he was trying desperately to keep the images out of his mind while laughter danced in the oceans of blue.

“You can do all of that after I’ve introduced you to someone.” He answered.

Vague answers as always. Which is of course how they’d always been but since Nori had almost gotten him killed he was trying to be more forthcoming. Mostly that was just detailing ways in which he’d love to be bedded by Dwalin and the various illegal crimes he committed on their travels.

Not that those needed too much explaining though. Grumps had sat through many nights of him playing King of Thieves and didn’t turn tail and run away like most other respectable folk would have. He’d seen Nori lie and cheat and fight with not an ounce of honor. He’d seen him sneak up on and kill Rayan without giving him even a chance to fight. He knew most dwarves like Grumps frowned upon that fighting style but he hadn’t said a word. He’d only been worried and lashed out in anger because of that.

It was the worry that spooked Nori a little bit. Not even Dori had shown worry like that so this was new. He had been seeing how far he could push his friend into being scared off. Not that he  _ wanted  _ him to leave of course. Just that people he got close to always did eventually.

He didn’t know how exactly he thought of Grumps. Sometimes it was like a brother and that made him think of Dori so of course he wouldn’t approve of Nori’s lifestyle and one of these days he’d chew him out for real and tell him to leave. Other times it was a weird and vague father figure and that meant he’d eventually either just go and disappear on him without a word or he’d become disappointed and just give him a Look that said how much Nori had let him down and he couldn’t tell which he feared more.

Nori tried to just think of him like a friend. The very best friend he’d ever had of course. No one else had ever tried to get close to him without  _ wanting  _ something first. There were the kids he made friends with when he was younger, who always wanted to learn the tricks he’d been taught and then try to steal from him. There were the people who’d seen him walk around with his beautiful brother and would only befriend him to get close to Dori. There were thieves and cutthroats who only wanted to be friends so they could eventually steal his crown and stab him in the back.

People  _ were _ loyal to him but they didn’t ever try to  _ know  _ him. Not like Grumps did.

Some of them, like Amira, looked at him like he was a savior. Something to be awed by. It didn’t sit right with him. The worship she so clearly showed when he first got her out. He’d stopped that as much as he could but it still didn’t go away entirely.

Others just didn’t even seem to try.

And maybe that was Nori’s fault for not trusting them to be his friends. He had given trust to the scowling dwarf almost immediately. He’d seen him sitting in the corner of that cell, obviously strong enough to knock him over the head while his back was turned so he wouldn’t have to deal with the crazy dwarf he was now locked up with but he didn’t. He just waited and watched and let Nori calm himself down. And after he spoke, Nori could see that slight softening in his eyes when Grumps realized he was from home. Nori on the other hand, could tell immediately by the cut of his cloak. He  _ was _ Dori’s brother after all and could often tell where people were from by their clothes.

“You’re never quiet for this long. What’s on your mind?” Grumps was careful to keep his tone neutral but Nori could see the worry in his eyes and was so touched by it that he could’ve cried and wouldn’t  _ that  _ have been embarrassing.

“Just thinking about things.” Back to vague answers Nori? For shame. “Listen we’re almost at the gates and if these guards recognize me I’ll be forced to run and leave you alone to deal with the fallout of associating with a known criminal. I advise playing dumb. Not that that’ll be hard.” He smiled when Grumps gave him his best glower. If it weren’t for the smile in his eyes he’d almost buy it.

“You won’t have to worry about that.” There was a tightening around his eyes now. Nori had noticed that Grumps seemed more and more nervous the closer they got to the Blue Mountains. “Swear you’ll stay?”

And there was actual fear hidden in that blue. What was Grumps  _ so  _ worried about? Nori didn’t particularly care what happened next if he was honest. He could easily get out of the Ered Luin jails and if Grumps said he didn’t need to worry, then he wouldn’t.

“Of course. I trust you.”

There was a brief flash of pain in is his friends eyes at that and he was about to ask about it when there was a commotion from the gates.

“Uncle Thorin!”

“Uncle! You’re back!”

Two younger dwarves were pushing their way through the line of guards who had all turned towards them. They slammed into Grumps and were taking turns talking in a single sentence.

“We told mother you would be-“

“Not that she believed us of course-“

“‘Thorin is never on time’-“

“That’s what she said but-“

“Here you are!”

Nori’s head was reeling as he tried to take in all this information. _Thorin_?! As in _Thorin_ _Oakenshield_?! The guards were all saluting to his friend and Nori just could not believe it. He had ears all over the place and he hadn’t known that his _best friend _was the fucking _King_?!

“Aye, here I am. Now Fili, Kili, I’d like to introduce you to a friend of mine. He’s gotten me out of trouble once or twice. Nori, these are my nephews.” Grum- _Thorin_ gestured to him and the two boys, the _princes, _exchanged a glance before pulling Nori into a crushing embrace. If he wasn’t still so stunned he would’ve slipped out of it immediately. Instead all he could do was stand there and gape over the light haired one’s (_Fili, this one’s Fili_) shoulder at his friend.

The King at least looked slightly apologetic but mostly he just looked worried. And now that constant fear clicked into place in Nori’s mind. Had Thorin truly been afraid he would leave just because he was the king? Was he afraid Nori would treat him differently? Well king or not this kind of subterfuge demanded a small touch of revenge.

Nori pulled himself together and draped an arm over each prince’s shoulder. He smiled with all the mischief he could manage and leaned in close to the boys.

“Your uncle conveniently brushed over the fact that the trouble I got him out of was busting him out of jail.”

Fili and Kili crowed with delight and demanded the entire story talking over one another in their fight to get answers. The look of utter relief on Thorin’s face was enough to get Nori moving again. He walked back into Ered Luin telling the tale and relished how the guards were puzzling over how familiar he looked. Oh yes. This was going to be interesting.

**~*~**

Balin had been in the library with his young apprentice, Ori, when the guard came in to inform him that Thorin had returned. The king had been gone for more than a month now and Balin was eager to hear why he had been gone so much longer than he originally thought. He instructed Ori to begin copying down the texts laid before him and then followed after the guard to the throne room.

Thorin was not in the throne when he entered. Instead he was leaning against it while another dwarf with red hair tied up in three neat peaks was lounging in it. It was highly inappropriate.

“ _ Ahem _ .” He interrupted the conversation the two were having.

Thorin turned to him and smiled widely before meeting him halfway across the room. They clasped forearms and butted heads before Thorin turned towards the third dwarf in the room and gestured him over.

“Balin I would like to introduce you to Nori. I met him quite a few years ago and he’s become a dear friend.”

Nori had been eyeing their reunion closely but as Thorin spoke he seemed to relax a bit. A grin like a cat slipped onto his face and he rose as gracefully as one before slinking to Thorin’s side.

“Balin son of Fundin, at your service Master Nori.” Balin bower briefly but still kept his eyes on the silent moving dwarf.

He was watching him so closely he was able to see the instant his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open slightly. He seemed to step back unconsciously before forcing himself to remain still as he gathered the shock and threw a glare in Thorin’s direction.

“What game are you playing Grumps?” He asked in a slightly strangled voice.

Balin didn’t have a clue as to what was going on but judging by the obviously fake innocence on his King’s face, there was a fair bit of scheming happening.

“I have no idea what you mean Master Nori.” Thorin shot the smaller dwarf a supremely smug smile before resuming his air of innocence and shrugging a shoulder. “I’m merely introducing you to my advisor.” Another sly smile out of the corner of his eye. “Oh and my cousin. The Sons of Fundin are relatives of mine, you see.”

“ _ Cousin?! _ ” And now Nori really did seem to be choking a bit. 

“Are you quite alright Master Nori?” Balin didn’t know what Thorin was up to but their guest was going about as red as his hair.

“Oh yes I’m absolutely  _ dandy _ !” An obviously not dandy laugh followed as the dwarf began to pace. “Just you know,  _ cousins _ . And you just let me go on and on about- Every single thing I wanted- How many times were you laughing about- Oh what a dirty trick to play Grumps!” Nori had paced his way back to the throne and collapsed in front of it.

Thorin had broken out in a fit of laughter as he followed after Nori before he took his seat upon the throne. “Hush now Shadow Walker, you wouldn’t want your tantrum ruining your reputation would you?” He ruffled the immaculate hair and got his hands slapped away in the process.

“ _ Oi _ ! You know the rules! Hands off the hair or you won’t have any hands left!”

If the young dwarf didn’t seem so unhappy Balin would have had to warn him about how he spoke to the king but considering Thorin had obviously played some nasty trick against him he’d let it slide. Besides it was nice to see Thorin laughing like he did in his youth. He seemed to be very carefree around this dwarf. 

It was then that Thorin’s words caught up in his brain and he stopped short. “Shadow Walker?” He had heard many horrid tales about the one they said could walk with shadows as easily as if he were in the light of day. He was silent and struck from nowhere and left only chaos in his wake. He moved from place to place like a ghost and fought like a wisp of smoke. No one could track him. No one could trap him. No one could touch him. And he was sitting beside his King’s throne with his hands straightening out the messed up braids of his long red hair. 

The two in front of him shared a glance and then Thorin nodded. “Aye, he’s the Shadow Walker. And I know what you’re thinking Balin but Nori would never harm me. He saved my life on the road.”

Nori scoffed and his mouth twisted in bitterness. “Sure but if it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t have even been targeted.” He tugged his legs up to his chest and grumbled into his knees. “Serves me right for making friends in my line of work.”

Now Thorin was the one scoffing. He slapped the sulking dwarf upside his head like he would do to Fili or Kili. He didn’t even need words to accompany that.

Balin watched it all in silence. He trusted Thorin’s judgement when it came to others. His King was one of the most suspicious and distrustful dwarves he knew. If he vouched for the Shadow Walker then Balin had half a mind to trust him as well. And Nori seemed perfectly friendly at the moment and he was even truly upset by the thought that his influence had nearly gotten Thorin hurt. There were just a few more questions he needed answered first.

“Why did you befriend Thorin in the first place? It seems awfully suspicious for someone with your record to interact with the King for no reason.”

Nori snorted and rolled his eyes at Thorin’s sheepish expression. “I didn’t even know his  _ name  _ until we showed up at the gates an hour ago. He was always Grumps to me. Never shared any details that would’ve given his identity away. I tried to leave him alone when he went back to the mountain last time. Figured if he wanted privacy he could have it. But still how did  _ none  _ of my intelligence ever pick up the fact that the  _ King  _ was traveling with me for the past few weeks? Absolutely ridiculous.”

Thorin just shrugged. Leave it to him to get into this kind of situation. Balin would have asked why Thorin had decided to trust Nori in the first place as well when his question was answered. The young lad’s sulking was erased by a teasing grin that even he recognized as Frerin’s plotting smile.  _ Oh, Thorin _ .

“Now that I know though, you ain’t getting anything else past me Your Majesty.”

Balin saw the fondness in Thorin’s eyes as he glanced at the smiling dwarf and felt he knew exactly why Nori had been brought into their midst.

“You’d like him to join the Company.”

“Aye, I would. I’d have him pardoned of all his crimes in our kingdom and a place amongst us as kin.”

Nori’s jaw dropped onto his knees so hard Balin heard the snap of his teeth clacking back together. It seemed their king could still get one over on him.

“You can’t be serious Grumps. You want me to follow you? To be  _ pardoned _ ? I don’t think I deserve that.” But Balin saw the dreams swirling in the lad’s eyes and knew he’d agree anyway.

“I’ll draw up the contract then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two new points of view! Nori, of course is going to start being thrown in more often because he’s my favorite and I love him but I probably won’t do too much more with Balin, I just needed an outside view of these two. Next chapter Nori and Dwalin are finally in the same room!
> 
> I’m so thankful for everyone who’s interacted with this story and I promise things are going to start picking up very soon so stay tuned!


	5. Far Too Intimate For Present Company

Thorin was pleased that Balin had taken the news of Nori’s identity so well. He could always count on the fact that the older dwarf trusted him entirely. And after awhile he could see that Nori was growing on him. It wasn’t hard to get caught up in the thief’s antics. He had especially warmed up to him when they discovered that he was of the Brothers Ri. Ori was such a kind and enthusiastic young lad and Dori’s manners were outclassed by very few. 

Now the last piece that needed to be put into place was his other cousin. He didn’t know exactly how Dwalin would react but if he had to guess it would involve a lot of cursing and roaring and chasing Nori from the room with threat of death upon axe. Which would be unfortunate considering he was now a part of the Company and was therefore Not To Be Harmed.

Thorin was unrealistically hoping that it would go much smoother than that though. He had heard more times than he ever wanted to about the merits of Dwalin’s physique but he had also heard a few of the softer thoughts that Nori had for his cousin. The bravery and loyalty that he admired and the utter lack of fear that the smaller dwarf had when confronted with Dwalin’s strength. It made Thorin hope that they could work something out that suited them both. He was maybe a little bit of a romantic.

They had just gotten the final touches put on the contract and everything signed and agreed upon when the doors were shoved open and Dwalin barged in.

“Heard you were back Thorin! Should’ve sent for me, I could’ve left early.” He rumbled as he strode towards the throne where Thorin was sitting.

He saw the moment he recognized the dwarf lounging along the arm of his throne. Dwalin’s eyes narrowed and a low growl slipped from his lips as he reached for the axes strapped to his back.

“ _ Thief _ . You have a lot of nerve showing your face in here.” He twirled the axes in his hands and it was impressive that he hadn’t outright run for Nori yet. Although he may have just been wary of how close he was to his brother and his king.

Thorin knew that Nori would never hurt him but Dwalin obviously didn’t. 

“Oh guardsman, you  _ wound  _ me.” Nori purred.

Thorin whipped his head around to look at his friend. He had yet to hear that tone before. And it seemed Nori wore a different mask in Dwalin’s presence than the ones he was used to. He had seen the Shadow Walker holding court in taverns, an easy confidence that held everyone’s attention and dared them to deny him. He’d seen the crazed killer when he needed to strike fear into the hearts of those who would cross him. He’d seen the cunning ringleader pull one over on an entire crowd of thieves. He’d even seen him frustrated beyond belief, pulling at his hair that he prided himself on keeping in order. And of course he’d seen what he knew the  _ real  _ Nori to be like. The carefree, teasing, soft hearted soul who only showed himself fully when he was sure it was just Thorin and him.

But this was entirely different. Nori’s eyes blazed with an obvious desire and his mouth curled into a lascivious grin. His body untangled itself from his position on the arm of the throne as if he were weightless. He was all animal grace wrapped up in a coiled spring of a human body. He slinked towards Dwalin with the deliberate movements that Thorin recognized from the dancers that hailed from the east. Exaggerated movements meant to lure in anyone who watched and promise endless hours of pleasure. It was almost too intimate to even watch.

Balin seemed to be in agreement for he turned away to fuss with the contract but Thorin wanted to make sure neither dwarf started a fight right in his throne room. Dwalin was not unaffected by Nori’s movements. His face had gone red and his knuckles clenched white on the handles of his axes. He didn’t stop until he was close enough to the warrior to whisper something too low for Thorin to hear. Whatever it was had Dwalin jumping into motion. Knowing Nori it was probably an invitation to ravish him on the floor of the throne room.

Dwalin leaped for the thief but Nori danced out of the way. He laughed as he twirled around the larger dwarf with steps as light as air. Thorin had seen Nori at his best and knew he was holding back to make it just that bit easier for Dwalin to get a hand on him. His cousin still did quite well against him and after awhile had grappled Nori against the wall with an axe to the throat. He was reaching for the manacles he kept on his belt as Nori wiggled suggestively against the larger dwarf. This really was  _ far _ too intimate to watch.

Nori leaned just a bit to the left to lock eyes with Thorin. “Why don’t you and Mister Balin head out? Me and my  _ favorite  _ guard are gonna have some fun.” He said in a slightly huskier voice than Thorin was used to, his eyebrows lifting suggestively.

Dwalin growled and pushed the axe a bit harder against Nori’s throat and that’s when Thorin decided he’d let them play their game long enough.

“Another time Nori. Dwalin stand down.” The command in his voice was unmistakable but Dwalin still hesitated.

“Thorin I don’t think you know who this is. He’s-“

“I think I probably know more than you do Cousin. Now stand down.”

This time Dwalin stepped back letting Nori slip down the wall from where he’d been held aloft. He let out a disappointed sigh and gazed longingly at the dwarf who was now ignoring him. He glared at Thorin as he stalked back to the throne and slipped down to rest against it, his head resting against Thorin’s knee.

“Always have to ruin my fun Grumps. Don’t steal that, don’t kill that guy, don’t attempt to get well and truly fucked in the throne room.” He huffed and angled his head to give him puppy dog eyes to rival those of Kili’s. He just smacked the back of his head and pushed him away from his leg.

“Who’s getting fucked in the throne room?” Speaking of his nephew, Kili and Fili had decided to join the gathering at that moment.

“No one  _ now _ . Because his majesty is a fucking killjoy.” Nori pouted.

His nephews seemed far too delighted by what they had walked into. A terrible headache was forming behind his eyes. He dropped his head in his hands and groaned out his frustration.

“Thorin he’s a  _ thief _ -“

“He is a member of our Company.” He interrupted before Dwalin could go on even more. 

“The  _ Company _ ?! You can’t be serious Thorin! He’s got a rap sheet as long as my arm! Theft after theft-“

“Only theft?” He rolled his eyes towards Nori. “You’ve kept it rather tame here.”

The red haired dwarf just lifted a shoulder and continued cleaning his nails with the knife he’d pulled out. “I keep my business out of the city. Don’t work where you play right?” He said, winking at Dwalin.

He received another growl in answer. “And what is your  _ business _ beyond being a lying thief?”

Nori snorted and rose to his feet as if pulled up by strings. He swept into a low bow and then pulled out a stitched cloth from somewhere on his person. He offered it to Dwalin and didn’t speak until the big dwarf grasped it and looked down. He startled when he made sense of the thing and then pulled one of his axes into a solid grip, violence promised in his gaze.

“Shadow Walker at your service.”

Dwalin’s nostrils flared as he took stock of everyone in the room. Fili and Kili were standing off to the side confusion evident on their faces. Balin was still beside the throne and looked resigned to the fact that there would be a fight. And Thorin, on his throne, with Nori between them. He took it all in in a moment and then shot his hand out as fast as he could to grip Nori by his jacket.

But he had never fought against Nori at his best. He’d never faced  _ Shadow Walker _ . And if he didn’t want to be caught he wouldn’t be.

Dwalin’s fist closed on air and he seemed confused for just a moment before understanding clicked into place. Thorin expected the roar that tore from the warrior’s throat. Dwalin never was one who appreciated being played for a fool. And Nori had let him believe he was better and faster and could always catch him. But here he was spinning away from him and closer to the shadows where he paused and glanced at Thorin. Awaiting permission from his king.

“Just give him a few hours. I’ll talk him down.”

Dwalin was getting ready to charge again but still Nori hesitated. “I won’t go far.” And then he blended into shadow and was gone.

They heard a quiet scrape and all looked up into the dark pillars of the ceiling. Apparently Nori had decided to just climb  _ out  _ of the throne room rather than using the door. Fili and Kili’s exclamations were the start of their worship of the thief.

  
  
  


It took ages to explain himself. Dwalin grilled him incessantly about his knowledge of the infamous Shadow Walker and then scolded him for twice as long over how idiotic and misplaced his trust was. 

He could see the excitement growing in the eyes of his nephews with each bit of information they learned about Nori’s skills. They kept quiet while Dwalin was raging but he knew they’d be pestering Nori from now on to learn as much as they could. They were going to be insufferable.

Balin, ever the voice of reason, helped calm his brother down until they could at least agree to disagree. There were some rules though.

“You won’t harm or try to arrest him without reason. He’s a member of the Company and I can’t have him being thrown in jail everyday until we leave just because he looked at a piece of gold.”

“And if he does commit a crime?”

“Then by all means Cousin, arrest him. If you can of course.” It may have been petty to tease Dwalin about Nori’s skills but he had been spending the past month with the dwarf. He’d rubbed off on him quite a bit.

He was rewarded with a growl and the warrior was opening his mouth to retort when the doors opened again. His sister strode in with the grace of a queen. In the excitement he had forgotten to call on her and she’d obviously gotten to the end of her patience.

“Brother. What was so important that you couldn’t spare a moment to send word you’d arrived home.”

If you didn’t know her, Dís would seem cold and stiff. But Thorin could see the teasing in her ice blue eyes and smiled widely at her. They met halfway and she pulled him into a fierce hug.

“I missed you.” She whispered.

“And I as well, Sister.”

She pulled away and then straightened his cloak. She’d always mothered him. Satisfied with her work she pushed him back to his seat and looked at each person in turn trying to figure out what was going on.

“Well?” She demanded.

Thorin settled himself back against the throne. “Nori, come introduce yourself.”

He enjoyed the flash of surprise in everyone’s eyes as Nori materialized from the shadows he’d been hiding in. He was as silent as he always was but he hadn’t been trying to hide his presence. Thorin had seen the flash of silver once or twice and knew he really did mean he’d not go far.

His sister was the one who regained her composure easiest. She turned her attention to the new comer and waited for him to approach her.

He dropped into an elegant bow that would fit even a Noble. “Lady Dís, it is a pleasure to meet you. Nori of the Brothers Ri, at your service.”

Nori looked at her with the Frerin Grin and he watched a crushing sadness bloom in his sister's eyes. She looked at Thorin the way she had when he returned from battle and their brother had not. A little lost but mostly devastated.

He nodded once and shrugged. He wasn’t going to deny why he’d first sought Nori’s company. He’d let her get to know the real him on her own though as he had.

Dís regained her composure and turned back to Nori who was waiting in confusion. “A pleasure Master Nori.”

The small dwarf was back to smiles as he bowed again and retreated to Thorin’s side. He winked at Dwalin when he passed him, putting on that over exaggerated walk and flirty grin.

It was no wonder Nori had never gotten anywhere with Dwalin if he behaved like this all the time. With fake grins and fake fights. That wasn’t going to make the warrior trust him at all. He briefly considered the fact that this was done on purpose. He knew Nori was secretive and distrustful and had built a wall inside himself. Thorin seemed to be an exception to all of the other relationships in the thief’s life but for this ridiculous plan of his to work, he needed to break down those walls with other people as well. It was going to be like pulling teeth to get Nori to drop all of his masks. 

He could start with his nephews who already worshipped Nori. That way he’d only need to drop a few masks. And then maybe Dís. She’s always been able to get right to the heart of a person. Nori wouldn’t even have to work hard with that one. His sister would do all the work for him.

“You’re thinking too much Grumps. Your hair’s gonna be as white as Master Balin’s soon if you don’t de-stress.” Nori paused and considered a moment. “When’s the last time you got laid?”

And that deserved another smack to the head. 


	6. A Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t resist so here’s a second chapter in one day! Enjoy!

Dwalin was fuming as he slammed the throne room doors open. That damned  _ thief _ was lounging across the throne as if he owned it. As if  _ he  _ were king. He made a mockery of the crown and Thorin just allowed it. Let the little bastard do whatever he wanted the past three days.

He had been keeping an eye on him so that the second he slipped up Dwalin would be there with a pair of cuffs. But he hadn’t  _ done _ anything. Hadn’t left Thorin’s side except for the evenings where Dwalin followed him to his own rooms each night and made sure to personally assign the guards to watch the doors. They informed him each morning that he hadn’t even tried to leave.

It was infuriating. Dwalin knew he was planning something, probably an assasination of the king, he just didn’t have any proof. And that was the deal he had made with Thorin. He must have evidence before making an arrest. Which was the  _ stupidest _ plan since the evidence would only be found after Thorin had been killed in some sneaky underhanded way.

He was hoping that just not letting the thief out of his sight would be enough to stop whatever grand scheme he was planning. And that’s why when he returned this morning to collect the thief from his rooms and had been informed that he’d already left, Dwalin had barreled his way to where he knew Thorin would be. And he’d prayed to Mahal that he made it in time to save his King’s life. 

But Thorin was alive and going over maps with Balin and the thief was draped across the throne and smiling at Dwalin like he knew  _ exactly _ what he’d been doing. Like he’d planned the whole thing just to drive Dwalin crazy and send him running through the palace. 

“You’re supposed to stay in your room until you’re collected.” He growled, stalking toward the red haired dwarf.

“Am I? I don’t recall that being one of the rules you and our king discussed the other day.” He smiled with teeth too sharp, too wide, _too_ _damned distracting_.

Dwalin’s rage only grew at being reminded that their conversation was being spied on. Thorin had insisted he knew the thief was there the whole time but Dwalin wasn’t buying it. He was just lurking trying to gather information to use against them and Thorin, being the stubborn dwarf he was, refused to see it.

He slammed his hands against each arm of the throne and leaned down until he could growl directly at the thief. “I may not know what you’re planning yet Thief but mark my words, I’ll figure it out and have you locked up so you’ll never see the light of day again.”

“Oh you think so guardsman?” The thief purred and lifted his body closer to Dwalin’s but he would not be moved by some intimidation tactic. “Have you ever been able to keep me locked up before? I don’t think you could handle holding me.”

“Is that a challenge Thief? I’d be happy to arrest you and throw you in a cell if you’d confess your crimes.”

The thief’s hands were now dancing across his chest, plucking at the straps that held his axes in place. Usually when the thief started this he’d just arrest him but now he couldn’t do that and pulling away would’ve let him win and  _ that _ was not an option. So Dwalin remained still other than the heavy breaths that blew wisps of red hair around the thief’s face.

“Would you like that Dwalin?” He absolutely  _ did not  _ shiver when the thief purred his name. “Would you like me to confess all my dirty little crimes to you? Would you like me to beg for mercy on my knees? Would you like me to  _ stay _ on my knees while you put my lying mouth to good use?”

He growled again but this wasn’t in anger this was- something else. And judging by the dilating pupils and hitched breath, the thief knew that and he didn’t know what he would’ve done next because his only thought was the image of the thief on his  _ knees  _ and Dwalin was not prepared for how much he  _ wanted _ and

“Oh for Mahal’s sake you two! Can you do this somewhere else?!”

Thorin’s voice snapped Dwalin out of whatever was happening in his mind and he jerked away from the thief. His breaths were heaving and he clenched and unclenched his fists trying to get his hands to stop wanting to bury themselves in long red hair.

He focused on the other two people in the room. Thorin just looked deeply annoyed and his brother… he didn’t know what his brother was thinking. He looked calculating and Dwalin never liked what he found out when he did that. He took another step back and made sure to school his features the best he could.

“Nori you need to get out of the palace. You’re restless and it’s getting annoying.” Thorin said pointedly looking at the knife the thief had been absently flicking over his knuckles. The small dwarf stopped immediately and twisted his wrist to put the knife back up his sleeve.

“I’m fine.” He sounded like Kili when he insisted he could go on a patrol on his own and it irritated Dwalin how much he believed the fake act. How sincerely he portrayed that he didn’t need to go out. It was probably just some attempt at reverse psychology in order to get out in the city and cause havoc with permission.

“ _ Go _ Nori. Go visit your brothers or check in with a general somewhere or do whatever else you want, just  _ shoo _ .”

Dwalin could not believe what had just happened! Thorin basically just gave him permission to commit a crime!

“Dwalin I don’t even want to hear it. Have him followed if you want. Hell follow him yourself. I just need him to not be squirming around bored out of his skull another day.”

“...Fine.” He wouldn’t argue with his king about this. At least not right now.

The thief stood from the throne and clapped Thorin on the shoulder before striding to the door. He turned and met Dwalin’s eye. “You coming or not?”

He followed. 

  
  
  
  


The thief stopped and spoke with almost every merchant in the lower markets. They joked with him as if they all knew who he was and thought he was the very best customer they’d ever had. He didn’t buy anything but Dwalin did notice coin changing hands and wondered if they were paying him for something. Or if he was paying them. He couldn’t tell. He just knew he hated every second of it.

Whenever someone asked about the guard glowering in the background, the thief would put on that flirty grin as he stared at Dwalin. He’d whisper something that made the women coo and the men slap him good naturedly on the back. Whatever he said was enough to make even Dwalin’s best glares seem ineffective.

After the thief had visited everyone he wanted to in the lower markets, they moved up to the more wealthy parts of the city. It was suspicious of course so he made sure to stay within grabbing distance of the thief. He thought there was no way he could lose him but between one blink and the next, he’d lost sight of the red haired dwarf. He spun around checking every direction but it was too crowded.

Dwalin refused to let him get away and shoved his way to the nearest stand that wasn’t covered in glass or irreplaceable merchandise. He hoisted himself onto the table and chucked down a few coins for payment when the merchant began yelling at him. He only needed a moment to spot the distinct peaked hair.

The bastard was  _ waiting _ for him. He waited to make eye contact and then his mouth spread into a wolfish grin as his hand shot out and snatched a coin purse right off someone’s belt. He didn’t even need to look.

Dwalin was  _ furious _ . How  _ disrespectful _ could this thief be? He had absolutely no honor and if he hadn’t already hated the dwarf it would’ve been cemented right then. To steal in front of Dwalin so blatantly and when he had made himself feel responsible for the thief’s actions just showed how little respect or empathy he possessed.

He leapt from the stand and managed to narrowly avoid knocking anyone down as he chased the thief down a nearby alley. This at least was familiar. Anticipating where he would go and trying to cut him off before he could get there was as familiar to him as his axes.

It wasn’t until he’d cornered the thief against a dead end alley with walls that even Dwalin wouldn’t have been able to climb, that he realized something was wrong. He’d caught him so many times that it was reflex to trap the thief’s neck in between the tilted head of the axe and the handle so he couldn’t wiggle out in any direction. His one hand was already reaching for the manacles he kept specifically for the thief after he’d managed to cut his way through more rope than he could count.

But he remembered the other day in the throne room. He’d been so sure that he knew exactly how to get his hands on the smaller dwarf but then he’d slipped away as if it cost no effort at all. As if it was as easy as breathing to him. And the way he’d climbed up the pillars like he was made to climb. The walls surrounding them now would be nothing compared to the smooth pillars decorating the throne room.

He didn’t even seem slightly winded from all the running and climbing he’d done. He just seemed content to lean back and let Dwalin push him against the wall and cuff him and throw him in a cell.

“You’re _holding_ _back_.” He growled. It was embarrassing now that he knew how easily the thief had let himself get caught. As if he thought Dwalin was _that_ unskilled. 

The thief shifted uneasily against the axe at his throat. It was strange to see him without his taunting eyes and easy smiles.

“No one wants to keep playing if you’re too good at the game.” The thief pouted at him. And  _ dammit  _ Dwalin did not want to bite the lip he puffed out.

“That’s  _ stupid _ . What’s the point of playing if the win isn’t authentic?”

The smaller dwarf’s eyes lit up and a smile was back on his face. It wasn’t the sharp toothed grin or the leers that he usually wore though. It was a bit disarming in how genuine it seemed. Dwalin wouldn’t let himself be fooled as easily as everyone else had been but he could admit that a smile like that was a handy trick.

“You’d really keep trying to get me? You wouldn’t get bored?”

“You need to be locked up Thief. You’re not getting away that easily.”

“That’s not  _ exactly _ the response I wanted but I’ll take it! Catch me if can guardsman!”

And then the thief had the  _ audacity _ to twist his head low enough to brush a kiss across the axe handle. That simmering heat lurking in his eyes again, before he jabbed his knuckle against a point near Dwalin’s elbow that made his entire arm go numb. He shoved against the axe and without any of Dwalin’s strength to keep it steady, it moved easily and the thief was able to dance out of his grip. His laughter echoed behind him as he scrambled up the wall like a lizard and disappeared from view. 

He roared his anger and took off down the alley. He could still hear the taunting laughter as he chased after the thief. It was a long chase and he never did catch him but at least now he knew he wasn’t being babied. That would make his victory that much sweeter when he finally caught him.

  
It wasn’t until he’d finally shut himself in his room after making sure the thief had returned to the palace that he found the little coin purse strapped to his very own belt. He opened it only to discover it was filled with little bits of metal to fake the clinking of real coins. A decoy to prevent against real theft. And there was no way the thief known as Shadow Walker would’ve thought this was real. Even Dwalin had to admit he was too smart for that. It may have made just a small spark of warmth light up in him to know the thief hadn’t actually stolen anything of value on his watch. Maybe they could each hold a  _ small  _ amount of respect for the other.


	7. Time Marches On And Soon I Will Too

Nori made sure every single one of Dwalin’s guards knew he was securely tucked into his room before he slipped into the ventilation shaft and out to freedom.

Not that he felt like he was trapped at all but at least now he wasn’t being watched by someone who didn’t even matter. He didn’t care when the few other members of the Company tracked him out of the corner of their eyes and he was downright giddy with how often Dwalin was looking at him, but the random guards who watched him waltz through the castle irked him.

They looked at him like he was a  _ pet _ . The King’s new little project. It was degrading. It gave him so much satisfaction that he could slip away and they didn’t even know. Hell tonight he might even make it so they did find out. Oh that would be funny. Watch them get yelled at by Dwalin for letting him escape. It’d serve them right for whispering about him.

For now though he needed to visit his little brother. He knew Ori was apprenticing with Balin and had heard he was back in town but he needed to prepare himself to see his siblings again. It’d been awhile and he always found himself shaking with nerves when it had been too long. Thorin would probably smack him for how much he was fidgeting.

He didn’t know  _ why _ he always got so nervous. It was probably just the fear that this time they wouldn’t let him in. This time Ori wouldn’t have a little knot hanging outside his window. This time Dori would actually throw him out and tell him to never come back. And he wouldn’t blame them at all. 

He squashed the feelings down as best as he could. They weren’t doing him any good which meant they didn’t need to stick around. No good things were expendable. He tried not to add himself in that category.

Besides, he could see now that there was a little silver threaded knot hanging from the upstairs window. He breathed a sigh of relief and felt some of the tension drain from his shoulders. At least Ori still wanted him around. Nori picked up his pace and scaled the wall to his brother’s window. The handholds were so familiar to him he could probably do it in his sleep.

Ori was sitting at his desk in the corner of the room, his tongue sticking out from between his teeth as he practiced his calligraphy. He jolted in his chair at the light tap against his window. His face lit up with the brightest grin and Nori truly relaxed for the first time in years. There was always the fear that something would happen to his little brother while he was away lurking in the back of his mind. But here he was, fit as a fiddle, and all was right.

  
  


It was so easy to fall into a pattern of stability. It had been a long time since he’d had this. He spent a part of his days reconnecting with his brothers. They had both immediately decided they would join the quest with him and even though he fought them on it if only for their safety, he would admit he looked forward to traveling with them.

Ori was so excited and eager to hear about all his travels and Dori was secretly smug about Nori’s new friendship with Thorin. He took it to mean his brother had turned over a new leaf and was going honest. And okay maybe he hadn’t stolen anything of value since he’d been back in the city and he hadn’t been arrested but that was only because of Dwalin.

Dwalin who had kept his word and still chased Nori and never got bored and was actually getting much better at catching him. Nori should’ve given the stubborn dwarf more credit. He was adapting so well and could keep up with Nori for the most part. He still hadn’t caught him in a fair chase but Nori lets himself get grabbed every once in a while just so he can be held by the big warrior. Dwalin always scolded him for it but never actually let him go and still tries to haul him to prison only for Nori to throw a knuckle into a nerve and slip away. He still hadn’t learned how to defend against that.

He’d even lightened up on the constant surveillance after the incident with the coin purse. Nori didn’t know exactly what he’d proven to Dwalin but it seemed the dwarf was content with only watching him  _ most _ of the time and not  _ all _ of the time. The small bit of trust made Nori feel all warm and squiggly. Which was a weird feeling but he wasn’t going to question it.

When he wasn’t with his brothers or running around the city with Dwalin, Nori spent his time with the royal family. Thorin had been unbelievably busy planning the quest but he still made time for him and that meant more to Nori than he could admit.

He’d also spent a lot of time training with Thorin’s nephews despite Dwalin’s anger that the princes were learning “dishonorable fighting tactics” or some other silly idea. They needed to be  _ prepared _ . And Nori was going to prepare them. Fili was much better with the anatomy side of things. He understood where to hit to best immobilize someone and the limits of his own body. Kili on the other hand, excelled in the things he only taught them when they were completely alone. He had a knack for picking locks and sleight of hand and, despite his large personality, blending in with the shadows when he wanted to. They weren’t nearly at his skill level and they needed work staying quiet and light on their feet but he was happy with what they’d accomplished so far. A bit proud of them.

One of Nori’s favorite parts of his new routine was taking tea with Lady Dís after supper. She was an easy person to talk to and he found himself getting lost in the conversation until Dwalin eventually came in to escort him to his rooms when it had gotten late. Dís was stubborn and they could get into arguments easily but he never felt like he overstepped when they did. And afterwards they fell back into easy laughter and that was nice. 

The nights were when he had to remember that he wasn’t only here playing house. He now found himself in the odd situation of caring very much about what could happen to the royal family and he needed to guarantee their safety no matter what. Especially Dís who would be alone after her family left on the quest.

So Nori snuck out of his room and down to the dark taverns and brothels and all the other shady places Ered Luin had to offer and donned his crown. He slipped easily back into the role of Shadow Walker each night and began to amass his followers. It wasn’t as hard as it had been in the beginning when he had to prove himself over and over again. Now there were enough whispers surrounding him that it was almost effortless.

A little fighting here, a crazed smile there, a knife in that guys hand when he acted out, and Nori was back on the top of the food chain.

He built his web over the city steadily. Little spider underlings carrying all the secrets he needed to find out where best to focus his efforts. And by the time the Company was three days away from making their departure, the Shadow Walker had staked a claim on Ered Luin and the royal family in particular.

No one would dare harm Dís and he could finally sleep peacefully again.  
  
  


“You look well rested Master Nori.” Kili said as he barged into the throne room with Fili trailing behind him.

“I am. Finally got a good night's sleep.” Nori answered from his place at the foot of Thorin’s throne.

Dwalin followed in after the boys with that gorgeous glare already on his face. “What do you mean? My guards tell me you’re silent throughout the night. Sleep like a rock.”

“Oh is that what they say?” He pulled a small cloth out from his jacket and held it up for the other dwarf to inspect. “Maybe they aren’t as vigilant as you thought.” He smirked at Dwalin as the scrap was yanked from his hands.

A few nights ago he had made sure to follow Dwalin to his home and it was child’s play to break in while he was busy talking with his brother in the kitchen. He took a small little favor for himself and was gone the second heavy boots started up the stairs.

“This- this is mine.”

“Hmm yes I suppose it is. I did find it in your room. I wonder what other things I got up to in there.” He purred, keeping his face neutral. 

Nori could see the calculations running through Dwalin’s head as he tried to figure out when he could have gotten in his bedroom, what other things had been moved, what could he have possibly done? Every second of watching him squirm was entrancing to Nori and was only step one of his master plan which he has loosely titled: Get Gloriously Fucked By Dwalin Before You Both Get Killed By A Dragon.

“You- you _snuck_ _out_?! How did you even _do_ that?!” Ah and there was the beautiful revelation. The growling rumble of his outraged voice was music to Nori’s ears.

“Now why would I tell you my secret?”

Dwalin stalked forward and lifted Nori up from the floor by his jacket so they were face to face. “You will tell me, Thief, or I will have your hand removed for your theft.”

“No you won’t.” Thorin drawled from his seat on the throne. He hadn’t even looked up from the parchment he was studying.

“How did you get out Master Nori?” Fili asked.

“Come on tell us!” Kili begged.

“I really can’t say lads.” He turned his attention back to Dwalin’s snarling face. “Maybe you should just stay in my room with me from now on. Keep an eye on me, hm?” He made sure his expression was perfectly innocent and didn’t give anything away. He also made sure to ignore Thorin’s disbelieving snort.

Dwalin’s hands tightened and his pupils dilated and maybe he was going to say  _ yes  _ and-

A guard burst into the room and Nori was dropped like a sack of potatoes.

“Excuse me, your majesty, but we have some visitors wanting to discuss the quest.”

Thorin straightened in his seat and shooed everyone out of the way. They fell back into neat little lines on either side of the throne. Kili and Fili on one side and him and Dwalin on the other.

Three dwarves walked in and lined up before the throne.

“Bofur,” the one with the funny little hat.

“Bombur,” the large one with a steel ladle strapped to his belt.

“Bifur,” who had an axe, of all things, stuck in his head.

“At your service.” Finished Bofur. “We’d like to join your quest if you’ll have us.”

Straight and to the point. Nori appreciated that. He could see Thorin pretending to consider them but he knew they were so short on people it wouldn’t take much to convince him.

“The skills you could offer?” He asked in his gruff ‘I’m the king so I don’t have time for emotion’ voice.

Bofur was the mouthpiece and talked about the skills in the mines he had, his brother’s strength and the fact that he’d cook all the meals, and his cousin’s experience fighting. Which explained the axe.

He grew impatient as Thorin asked more questions and pulled out his smallest knife to pick his fingers clean despite Dwalin’s warning growl. The movement must have caught the cousin’s attention because he glanced over and his eyes widened in surprise. He pulled out a piece of thread and began knotting quickly. His fingers danced over the thread. It was a bit clumsy but Nori knew knotting and was pretty impressed someone with an axe in their head was able to manage this piece.

He didn’t realize he’d stepped out of line until Dwalin’s grip wrapped around his arm. He met the warrior’s gaze and pleaded with just his eyes. After a sigh he was released and rushed over to Bifur.

His fingers were done with the intricate Thief’s Lamp knot and had started on a new piece that Nori was  _ very _ proud to see. He could see the shape beginning to form and bounced eagerly on his toes in anticipation. Bofur and Thorin had stopped speaking and were watching what was taking place.

Finally,  _ finally, _ the Shadow Walker symbol he’d worked so hard to make was finished. He beamed at the other dwarf and pulled his own thread from one of his many pockets. He quickly knotted out the return symbol. He felt just a little bad that his fingers didn’t fumble in the slightest and his knot was impeccable, but Bifur didn’t seem to mind at all. They swapped knots and then grasped forearms for a nice friendly headbutt.

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance friend.” The other dwarf merely nodded and that was all they needed. Thieves were simple folk in that way.

Nori was still beaming as he stepped back only to run into Dwalin’s warm chest. He’d been closely watching the exchange and there was something unreadable in his dark eyes. Nori cocked his head to the side and waited for a growl or threat or  _ something _ . But he just continued to glare at Bifur a moment longer before stalking away. He didn’t even look at Nori. Rude.

“Care to explain Nori?” Thorin asked in his dry voice.

“Not particularly. But I’ll vouch for them.”

Thorin stared at him for just a minute before nodding. “Very well. Kili go find Balin and tell him we’ll need three more contracts written up.”

And that was that apparently. They had the final members of their Company. He hadn’t met Oin and Gloin, more cousins of Thorin, but they’d be meeting the group on the road. Everyone else was scheduled to start trickling out over the next few days.

Dwalin didn’t glance at him again before leaving for his rounds and Nori tried to ignore the twinge in his chest. And when Dwalin quietly slipped out of Ered Luin and began his solitary trek to the Shire where they’d all meet up again, Nori really tried to ignore the aching that took up residence in the warrior sized impression that had been steadily carved into his heart.


	8. A Night In The Shire

Thorin was in the foulest mood he’d been in in quite some time when he finally arrived at the round green door marked with Gandalf’s symbol. He’d already been traveling with the anger that no one else would join his quest. Only the twelve other dwarves inside the hobbit hole were brave enough to follow him. Then to top that off he’d gotten lost  _ twice  _ in the winding hills of the Shire. He came across far too many identical green doors.

When the correct green door finally opened and standing there was the smallest, huffiest creature Thorin had ever met, it wasn’t too hard to imagine that he couldn’t find it in himself to be a gracious houseguest. He merely wanted to see his friends once more and get down to business.

Unfortunately his friends were adding to his troubles rather than easing them. Thorin had been so pleased that Nori and Dwalin had gotten past the first truly suspicious stage and were able to be in the same room with each other without Dwalin wanting to kill him immediately. He eventually got around to thoughts of murder but Thorin could tell it took him longer to get there than it had at the beginning.

Then something had changed and Thorin had no idea what it was. Within moments of being in the hobbit’s home, he could sense that things were just as, if not more so, strained between the two. Nori glanced at the warrior every few seconds with a very troubled look in his eyes and Dwalin studiously avoided the thief which was a stark difference from when he wouldn’t let him out of his sight. 

The uncomfortable mood made him even more bad-tempered than usual and he found himself snapping at the halfling again. Gandalf’s reprimand was enough to drag him out of the stewing mix of emotions and he excused himself to track down the hobbit and offer an apology. He wasn’t as horrible as many thought he was.

As he was making his way through the hallways to where he’d seen the hobbit scamper off, he heard Nori’s voice and, for some reason, decided to tuck himself into an empty room in order to listen in. He really was becoming too much like his spying friend. 

He only heard the tale end of it. Just a, “You  _ promised _ you wouldn’t get bored chasing.” In a soft pleading voice that Nori had never used before. It twisted something up in Thorin to hear it and he would’ve done anything to stop this if he hadn’t been eavesdropping on something he knew neither of them wanted anyone else to hear.

His friends both left eventually, with nothing else spoken and Thorin walked out of his hiding spot. All thoughts of finding the hobbit had disappeared and all he wanted was to go be with the Company. He had no idea what he was supposed to do now. He’d hoped just being near each other would eventually cause something to happen but he’d never expected this.

He was lost as he tried to compose himself enough to return to the gathering.

If he saw the small halfling’s reflection in a silver vase, hidden further down the hall with his hands twisting in the need to help, well, Thorin wouldn’t mind an extra person trying to shove those too together. As long as he didn’t open his mouth about what he’d seen then Thorin wouldn’t either.    
  


**~*~**

Bilbo Baggins was Not Amused by the dozen dwarves making a mess in his home. They had raided his pantry and gotten mud on his furniture and the weapons they’d piled in his arms had nicked his favorite dressing gown.

He’d been insulted by that daft and rude Thorin Oakenshield. He’d been threatened with incineration by the one with the hat,  _ he’ll learn his name later thank you very much. _ And now he was being confronted with an argument of all things. The two dwarves obviously didn’t realize anyone was around and Bilbo was not going to interrupt in hopes of not being insulted or threatened again that evening.

He merely tucked himself behind the wall and waited them out.

“Come  _ on _ Dwalin! What’s a dwarf got to do to get a threat or an axe to the throat or  _ something _ ? You’ve been gone for days and even before you left you were ignoring me!” The dwarf’s voice was light enough but anyone with an ounce of empathy could hear the undertone of despair.

It seemed the other dwarf, Dwalin, did not have an ounce of empathy. Bilbo peaked around the corner to see the largest of his houseguests sneer at the little red head. “Thought you’d be happy Thief. I’ve left you alone.”

“Is it because I haven’t stolen anything? Look I’m stealing from the hobbit! If he signs the contract he’s part of the Company and wasn’t that a rule? I’m not allowed to steal from the Company right? So come on guardsman,  _ arrest _ me!” The desperation was slowly rising underneath the fake teasing and Bilbo couldn’t even be mad that he was apparently being robbed. 

“S’not a member of the Company yet. No rule against stealin’ from a random hobbit.”

Bilbo had once again poked his head around the corner in time to see Dwalin start to walk back to where they’d come from. The smaller one reached out and latched onto a thick arm and tried one more time.

“You  _ promised _ you wouldn’t get bored chasing.” And all the teasing was finally gone. All that remained was a quiet desperation that was far too intimate for Bilbo to have been listening to.

The big dwarf just shrugged out of the grip and left. After a moment the red haired dwarf pulled himself together, a mask of nonchalance fell over his face and he walked away with a swagger that hid whatever hurt had been inflicted.

A third dwarf came out from behind another hidden corridor before Bilbo could move. It was Thorin Oakenshield and he seemed just as distraught by whatever just happened in this conversation as Bilbo did. It was kind of sweet to see the softness in the leader’s eyes as he stared after the two. Like he’d really been hoping for a happier outcome. 

He shook his head and followed after them, not even noticing Bilbo standing there.

Later, when that hauntingly beautiful melody came from Thorin’s mouth, Bilbo snuck out from where he’d retired in his room. He told himself he wanted to make sure the dwarves weren’t making more of a mess but really he just wanted to check in on the red haired one. He saw him tucked into a corner next to the one with an axe in his head, with a string draped between them. Their fingers were both making knots that they occasionally showed to the other. And if there was a slight sheen in the green eyes as they flicked around the room, well, that wasn’t his business was it?

With the song in his head, the image of Thorin’s eyes gone soft, and a desperate voice speaking of broken promises ringing in his head, Bilbo fell asleep. And if in the morning he rushed off to join an adventure with zero regard for what lay at the end and only thinking of secretly romantic kings and two stubborn dwarves who needed some sense knocked into them, well, no one had to know why he’d really gone on the journey did they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short and I’m not too happy with it but it’s the best I could do with work and stuff. Hopefully this weekend will allow me to really move forward! Thanks to everyone who’s sticking with this story!


	9. Acceptance

Dwalin was angry.

He was angry at himself and Thorin and the complaining halfling and his nosy brother and the meddlesome wizard and Kili and Fili and Bofur and Bombur and Oin and Gloin and Dori and even quiet little Ori,  _ but only because looking at Ori made Dwalin think of  _ him _ .  _ But the person he was  _ most  _ angry with was  _ Bifur.  _ He could not even stand to be around that one.

He did everything in his power to avoid looking at or thinking about the Dwarf. Which meant he was almost always aware of his presence. And being aware of that made him aware of the fact that Bifur was almost always riding with or sitting with or knotting some damn string with-

Nori.

Who was the only member of the Company that Dwalin wasn’t angry with. He tried to convince himself that _yes he_ _was angry _but that would be a flat out lie. Because Dwalin was… attracted to Nori. Very attracted.

It hadn’t actually hit him until the day Bifur and his cousins came to join the Company. When Nori had positively vibrated with excitement to meet the other dwarf. And he’d gotten so  _ close  _ to him. Which was irrational of Dwalin to think about because honestly, how could he get mad at a traditional dwarvish greeting? But he did.

Since Nori had joined them, only Dwalin had been that close to the small dwarf. Sure, Nori and Thorin slapped each other around but that was obviously in a sibling way. It was how Thorin used to interact with Frerin,  _ Mahal shelter him.  _ Nori would even get close to the princes but he was always teaching them. Strict and concise in his movements.

It was only with  _ Dwalin _ that he touched with long graceful fingers, lingering on his arms or his chest. Only with Dwalin did he knock his head against, panting into his mouth after a particularly good chase through the city. Only with Dwalin did he bounce on his toes and twitch with excitement instead of the restlessness that ran through him whenever he stayed for hours by Thorin’s side.

When he had done that with  _ Bifur,  _ the breath had left Dwalin in a rush. He’d been lightheaded and struck numb for just a moment before a seething jealousy and possessiveness swept through every vein inside him. He didn’t know how he made himself stay still and not yank Nori away from the other dwarf, throw him over his shoulders, and take him away from prying eyes where Dwalin could  _ claim  _ him. Make him  _ his  _ in every possible way he could.

Those were the only thoughts swirling around in his mind, battling with the voice that kept telling him not to do that,  _ don’t cause a scene don’t cause a scene don’t cause a scene just wait until you’re alone and then you can worship every inch of him. _

It wasn’t until he was out of Nori’s presence that rational thought returned to him. He was in no position to do anything of the sort to Nori. He had been awful to the lithe little dwarf since he’d met him. Always accusing him of lying and having him followed and watched like the lowest of criminals. He didn’t even believe Thorin,  _ his king, _ when he insisted Nori could be trusted. Dwalin had never even called him by his  _ name.  _ He’d always been Thief. How could he decide to want someone who’s name he’d never even spoken?

So he’d decided to avoid him. It wasn’t the most mature plan but Dwalin needed space to work out the dark emotions inside of himself. He’d hoped they would go away by the time they all reconvened in the hobbit’s home but he was wrong. He’d been watching as the halfling opened the door and the remaining members of their party fell all on top of each other. He saw Nori’s small little body splayed out underneath Bifur’s and he saw  _ red.  _ He’d had to quietly slip away and punch a very nice hole through a wall in the pantry. Thankfully it was later blamed on Kili’s elbow after his brother shoved him in their mission for food.

It was obvious these feelings weren’t going away but he still thought it’d be better to leave the small dwarf alone. After everything Dwalin had done he had no right to lay a claim on him. When Nori had cornered him and demanded answers it was the hardest thing Dwalin had ever done to not pull Nori into his arms and kiss him until he was so dazed he forgot the entirety of the knot language.

It was just as hard to watch Nori walk back in like nothing had happened and fall into a corner with Bifur at his side. They stayed that way for the rest of the evening. Nori leaning against Bifur’s shoulder and knotting him secrets that Dwalin would never be able to decipher.

It ached in his chest to watch.

  
  


After that night Nori hadn’t tried to talk with him again. And that was where they were now. Each avoiding the other while Dwalin got more and more fed up with everyone else. 

“Thorin,” The halfling spoke up one evening. Everyone turned to him in surprise, he hadn’t spoken to Thorin directly since the beginning of their journey. He’d been quiet and watchful and it put Dwalin on edge. Even Thorin seemed confused. “I was looking over some maps and it seems we’ll be away from civilization for quite some time and I thought it’d be a good idea to get some last minute information gathered. I’d overheard Master Ori say his brother was quite skilled with that and thought it’d be a perfect opportunity.”

Thorin was looking at the hobbit in obvious surprise. Their burglar really had been listening and it made Dwalin want to know what other tricks he’d been up to. But Thorin seemed intrigued and gave a slow nod to tell him to go on.

“Of course we mustn’t send one of our own off alone so perhaps one or two to accompany Master Nori? As a sort of guard perhaps?” The way he spoke made it seem as if there was a second meaning to his words and Dwalin’s instincts were getting very uneasy. It took Thorin a minute but Dwalin could see the flash of understanding and a hint of a smile that only those who really knew him would see.

“Of course. Wouldn’t want Nori off on his own. Let’s see.” Thorin scanned the group but it was obviously just part of whatever game he and the hobbit were playing. Just for show until his eyes landed on Dwalin. And now his mischievous grin was obvious. “Dwalin is an  _ excellent  _ guard. The only proper choice.”

“I think you’re quite right Thorin. The only choice indeed.” The hobbit turned back to the maps in front of him but there was an obvious smugness coming off of him.

Dwalin didn’t know what those two were playing at but he could not trust himself to be alone with Nori. Not in the slightest. It was pure panic that made him speak up.

“Should be a group of three. Better odds in a fight.”

Thorin narrowed his eyes at that but there wasn’t any logical way to dismiss the suggestion so his eyes went back to scanning. This time it obviously wasn’t for show because he lingered over each member of the Company. In the meantime Dwalin snuck a glance at Nori out of the corner of his eye.

The red haired dwarf was fidgeting in his seat, his fingers flying over knots in the string between him and Bifur. Dwalin didn’t know why he’d be so nervous about this.

“Bifur could go. He’s used to the taverns. Knows how to blend in.” Nori shrugged but his twitching fingers trembled just a bit.

Thorin was considering it even as he eyed Dwalin’s fierce glare. It seemed like he’d grant permission for Bifur to join them when Kili spoke up.

“I can go! Nori you said yourself I’m good at blending in! Pleeease? I promise I’ll be silent!”

“If Kili goes then I want to as well.” Fili cut in with pleading eyes. 

Thorin and Nori locked eyes and communicated in that silent way that spoke to how close they’d gotten on the road. It used to make Dwalin nervous for his King’s safety but now it sent a little spark of warmth through him. That the dwarf he was… interested in was so close with the cousin who’s opinion mattered so much to him.

Finally Nori nodded and turned to the boys. “Kili can come but I’m sorry Fili, you have to stay.” He held up a hand before the inevitable argument could start. “Three reasons. One,” he held up one of his fingers, “you don’t blend in as well as Kili and that’s okay. You just have to work at it more. It’s harder with the blonde hair but it’s also that, as the heir apparent, you’ve been told more that your presence has to be  _ seen _ . Grumps is only so good at it because he had years to practice being anonymous. You’ve only ever been the prince. It takes time but I’m confident you’ll pick it up.”

It was nice the way he said it. He made it so that  _ because  _ he wasn’t the heir, Kili had a skill that his brother didn’t. Dwalin knew that even though Kili never wanted to be king it was still a sore subject to him. Nori also made it so that Fili didn’t feel lesser that he hadn’t mastered what came so naturally to his brother. It was a great teaching moment and that little bit of warmth that kept cropping up around Nori only grew in Dwalin’s chest.

“Two,” a second finger held up, “with both of you out in public you’ll be easily recognizable. The Princes Of Durin are well known and the people I associate with are smart. Can’t have them making connections.” The boys nodded seriously at this. “And finally,” here he reached into his coat and pulled out one of the stitched pieces of cloth he always carried with him before handing it to Fili. “You know the codes to take care of things if anything goes wrong.”

“Excuse me? You taught my nephews how to run your criminal empire in case you die?” Thorin’s eyes were wide as he gaped at the thief.

“Not how to  _ run it  _ per say. Just how to move the pieces about to get things back in order.” He shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Thorin just sighed in defeat, dragging his hand over his face. “We’ll discuss this later. For now you three get ready to go.”

With the discussion of the princes, Dwalin had forgotten that he was actually going in to town with Nori by his side. He didn’t know what to expect exactly but he knew they’d have to be close at the very least. He was quietly panicking as he prepared to leave. 

Thorin stopped him and Kili before they left. Dwalin noticed that while he addressed them both, he looked at Dwalin in particular. “Remember who you have to be when you stand beside Shadow Walker. In his presence  _ he  _ is your king. You must have no loyalty to anyone else. What he says goes. You do not question his decisions and you do not draw any attention to yourselves. Do you understand?” They both nodded but he went on anyway. “If his rule is questioned there will be grabs for power and we do not have time for him to deal with that. You are  _ loyal  _ to him. You will  _ follow  _ him. No matter what. Trust his judgement.” And with that he walked away.

Nori looked vaguely uncomfortable after that but he led them on anyway. As Dwalin followed behind him he thought of being loyal to Nori. Following Nori anywhere. Trusting him without a doubt. It did not seem hard to do at all.  
  
  


Seeing Nori shift himself into the Shadow Walker for the first time was nothing short of extraordinary. He stayed the same Nori as they made the trek to the tavern, laughing and joking with Kili and even throwing Dwalin tentative smiles that made his heart skip a beat each time. But when they got to the edge of town, he said “Don’t call me Nori okay? I’m not Nori when I’m in there.” And then he gave them a guilty little smile and shook himself before his entire being changed.

Dwalin had been in the presence of kings. He’d seen Thror atop his throne and fighting on the battlefield of Azanulbizar. He’d been forced to show respect before Thranduil as the Elf King carved from ice lounged across a throne and ride atop an enormous elk. He’d seen Thorin lift the weight of their people onto his shoulders and still stand with his back straight and strong as mithril. And now he’d seen Nori. The Shadow Walker. King of Darkness. Those were the only words Dwalin had to describe him. He was never good with words but those were enough.

He led them forward with grace and threw the doors of the tavern open as if he owned the place. And he did own it. Every shifty tavern and illegal brothel and shady warehouse was his. It all fell under his rule. And those inside, dwarves and Men alike, they knew their King.

A path was cleared for Nori as he swaggered his way to the makeshift throne that was hastily put together for him. He fell upon it like he was born to rule. He snapped his long elegant fingers and gestured at Dwalin and Kili and then pointed to the side of his throne. They fell into step beside him as easily as they had for Thorin.

It was instinct for Dwalin to take on the role he always held at his King’s side. He crossed his arms over his chest and glowered at anyone who made eye contact. A tightening of his fists and the chains on his knuckle dusters rattled. He kept his focus split between Nori and Kili on either side of him. Kili was very good at situating himself in the shadows and Dwalin had to wonder how often Nori worked on this particular skill with the lad. For anyone wondering about their presence it would just be a king who brought an apprentice and a large bodyguard.

Not that he needed a guard at all. It was only minutes after they arrived that Dwalin’s first test happened. A Man pushed his way through the crowd and stood before Nori’s throne, anger rolling off him in waves.

Nori simply clucked his tongue and rolled his eyes up to Dwalin. “Don’t interrupt ‘kay big boy? Daddy needs to blow off some  _ steam. _ ” His voice was  _ so  _ different than how he usually spoke to Dwalin. There was still that sexual undertone but it was cold and bored and it did not sit right in Dwalin’s stomach. It officially stopped being Nori he was standing beside.

Shadow Walker ran his fingers up Dwalin’s chest before grabbing his chin roughly and forcing him to nod when he took too long to answer. The grin that spread across his face was sharp and feral. He swiped his thumb gently across Dwalin’s lip though. Almost like an apology.

He stood up and cracked his knuckles before throwing himself at the Man. And Dwalin realized he’d never actually seen him fight with the ferocity he was capable of. Shadow Walker was quick flashes of snarls and smiles and laughs and growls. Knives singing through the air and knuckles flying into nerves sending his opponent down to the floor. More and more people threw themselves into the fray and it was so hard to stay where he was and not help the small dwarf but he’d been given an order and he needed to follow it.

When Kili stepped out of his spot in the shadows, Dwalin wrapped his hand around his arm and shook his head at the lad. They stayed where they were and watched the deadly dance that was their companion. It was still going when a dwarrowdam sidled up on Kili’s other side. Her dark skin contrasted beautifully with the gold hair that was braided all around her face. The silver beads on the ends tinkled like bells whenever she moved.

“First time with him at court?” She asked and her rough voice did not fit her soft look.

She continued when they merely looked at her. “It can be quite a sight the first time you see him. Even Grumps gaped at him and he never shows his emotions that easily.”

That got his attention. Grumps was the name Nori used for Thorin and if she knew they were acquainted with Thorin did she also know where they’d left him?

“Relax big guy. No need to get all warrior on me. This one here looks like him is all.” She cocked her head at Kili. “You his kid? Didn’t think Grumps had any kids.”

“... Nephew.” Kili muttered.

She nodded before offering a hand. “Amira. One of Stonedancer’s generals. That’s my nickname for ole Shadow Walker by the way. Grumps called him Lockpick if you’d rather use that.” Kili took her hand but Dwalin just glared. “What a gentleman, Junior.” Her smile was sincere before she glared at Dwalin.

“Unlike  _ you.  _ I bet you’re the guard always playing with Stonedancer like he’s a  _ toy _ . I hope you know that’s not gonna fly out here. If you step out of line I’ll have you skinned and hung from the gates of Ered Luin.” 

Dwalin reeled back in surprise and would’ve asked what in the name of Mahal she was talking about but he felt an arm slip around his waist before he could get his tongue to form the words. He glanced down and saw Shadow Walker’s fingers dancing across his body again before he pulled out the flask of water he kept on his belt.

Dwalin couldn’t tear his eyes away from Nori’s laughing smile, all warm and teasing again as he took a long drink from the flask. The swallowing of his throat caused a heat to rush through Dwalin’s face and he knew he was red as Nori’s hair.

“Don’t be bothering my guardsman Amira. It’s not polite.” His tone wasn’t completely Nori but it was closer. There was an undertone of command, the words ‘Back Off’ written in his hard eyes. Dwalin had to admit the possessiveness Nori displayed was like an aphrodisiac that just clouded his mind even more.

He was still so stunned he didn’t even notice when Nori pushed him backwards so he’d fall into the makeshift throne. The lean dwarf crawled into Dwalin’s lap and settled there as luxuriously as he had on Thorin’s gleaming metal throne. Nori was sprawled across Dwalin so sinfully that he was already half hard and trying desperately to stop it from getting any worse.

Kili, the insufferable dwarf he was, burst out in cackles at the expression on Dwalin’s face. Thankfully it was enough to snap him out of his surprise and he managed a decent, if not slightly embarrassed, glare. It was a good thing too, because now there were countless stares directed at them. Many seemed surprised and stared at Dwalin with a new level of interest that made him squirm.  _ Don’t squirm you idiot! Stay still or he’ll  _ feel  _ you! _

But Nori didn’t seem to mind. He just lounged back so his legs were hanging off one arm and his back was leaning against the other. His one hand was dancing a knife over his knuckles almost lazily while the other was pulling on the straps that held Dwalin’s axes.

“Go on and play for me, my lovelies.” He said in that icy bored Shadow Walker tone and the revelry started. A fight broke out in the corner, music started up, gambling and bets were being shouted across the room and food and drink were passed out in plenty.

Only a few still watched Nori. A small line had formed off to the side but Nori turned to Kili first. “Bring me back as much as you can.” He kept up that bored tone for anyone within hearing distance but Dwalin could see the worry and warning to be careful in Nori’s eyes.

Kili’s smile was blinding but he schooled it quickly before pulling back into the shadows. He didn’t do it as well as Nori of course but the lad was decent.

“Watch him for me. We’ll talk later.” Nori directed Amira.

She looked like she wanted to argue. Her eyes darting between Nori and Dwalin before she clamped her mouth shut and slipped away in the crowd. 

“Nor-“ no not Nori. He didn’t like Shadow Walker either. Or Stonedancer or Lockpick. “ _ Thief,”  _ he settled on and tried to ignore the way Nori’s eyes darkened at his tone and the way his body shivered against Dwalin. “What are you doing?”

Nori leaned up, nipping at Dwalin’s throat and his cock twitched at the feel of sharp teeth against his skin. He hummed against the shell of his ear before he pulled back and continued as if he hadn't done anything that had Dwalin’s heart pounding out of his chest.

“You’ve been ignoring me guardsman.  _ I  _ might sit back and wait for you to come to me but  _ Shadow Walker  _ has no control for such trivial things.  _ I want you _ . So if this is as much as I’m gonna get then I’ll take it.” His voice was  _ sin  _ and now Dwalin’s cock was steel beneath his trousers.

Nori wiggled happily on top of him, showing that the small dwarf knew exactly how much Dwalin wanted him as well.

It was intense, this heady feeling that despite how Dwalin had treated him, Nori still wanted him. And must  _ really  _ want him to make it so obvious in front of his people. In front of a trusted general who obviously didn’t like Dwalin. And seeing the surprise on everyone’s faces showed that Nori had not done this before. Or at least very very rarely. The trust that wove its way through the desire was intoxicating to Dwalin. He wanted everything Nori would offer him. Would give anything he asked in return.

It baffled him a little bit, how quickly and drastically his feelings had changed since the meeting with Bifur but he wasn’t the type of dwarf to second guess things when presented with them in such a straightforward manner. And this, Nori wriggling on his lap and biting at his throat and saying  _ I want you  _ in that voice. That was easy enough to accept.

So Dwalin was letting himself feel all the desire and want he’d been burying inside of himself for weeks. Maybe even for years. He’d always had a fixation on the red haired thief that went far beyond that of a guardsman wanting to catch a criminal. It was  _ so nice  _ to let himself admit he wanted him. He was finally giving himself permission to put his hands on the small dwarf. Not to catch him but just to touch him. To feel the muscles under his wiry frame. To allow Nori to be  _ his  _ if only for tonight. Dwalin thought he could get addicted to that idea.

He was thinking that he never wanted to let go. That whatever Nori did next he’d reciprocate easily and gladly. But Nori just smiled the most wicked grin Dwalin had seen yet and he turned away. 

His attention swung to the line of his followers. He gave a nod and slipped fully back into Shadow Walker except for the hand playing with Dwalin’s beard or tracing his neck or running down his torso and even  _ lower _ before skipping back up or the taunting little wiggles he kept doing against Dwalin’s cock. And Dwalin sat there the entire time Nori held court, settling disputes and making laws and setting punishments, with a raging erection. Even when Kili would come whisper his findings to Nori and the prince shot him knowing smirks despite Dwalin’s glares, he couldn’t get himself to stop agonizing over the feel of Nori’s body.

It was complete  _ torture.  _ And he loved every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very long chapter! I’m actually quite pleased with this after the last few so that’s exciting!


	10. A Shattering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nori refuses to be written the way I’d planned. Can’t control the slippery bugger

Nori is on a cloud of  _ bliss.  _ Well maybe that cloud is hard as stone and hot as Mahal’s forges but  _ damn  _ Nori’s happy with his warrior shaped cloud underneath him. 

He’d been so utterly miserable with Dwalin ignoring him since they’d left and after the conversation at Bilbo’s house he felt even worse. Bifur kept insisting Dwalin didn’t hate him. Kept telling him he was being silly and to just tell the big warrior how he felt but how could Nori do that when Dwalin wouldn’t even look at him?

Thorin had pulled him aside and tried to figure out what was going on but Nori had no idea himself and just got small and quiet until Thorin awkwardly patted his arm and tried to be comforting. It was sweet in that Thorin way of his but it wasn’t enough to get Nori to cheer up.

Even Bilbo had tried to needle his way into things but Nori didn’t know the hobbit that well so he was vague and changed the subject.

The chance to be Shadow Walker was exciting and Dwalin seemed to relax the further they got from their camp so maybe Bifur was right. It wasn’t Nori that Dwalin was mad at. That was such a relief.

He’d worried at first what Dwalin would think of him when he wasn’t  _ Nori _ anymore. He watched carefully when he had to force his orders on the big dwarf. Waited to see anger or disgust or anything else of the sort in his dark eyes. But Dwalin just stared back at him and his breath hitched when Nori’s thumb traced along his lip. It was enough to allow Nori to lose himself in the role he played so well.

He may have been occupied with the fight but he still had his eyes and ears everywhere and could hear the whispers regarding his guardsman. Their fascination and lust for the big dwarf is spreading through conversation and it burns through him that they’d dare covet what was obviously  _ his. _

It makes him feel a bit better, that while he’s fighting, he can  _ feel  _ Dwalin’s eyes on him. The heavy weight of the warrior’s gaze never leaving his body and the few times he’s able to tear himself away from the fight to look, there’s such heat in Dwalin’s eyes that it makes him fight that much harder and faster in order to impress him. He finally pulls away without a scratch on him.

He slips up behind Dwalin just in time to hear Amira’s threat and the heat of the fight still singing in his blood combined with the dark possessiveness running through his veins is enough for him to snap just a little. Dwalin is  _ his  _ and if anyone, even Amira ( _ it doesn’t surprise him that she’s here, she’d been in charge of watching over Grumps and must have known they might pass through. It also explained why there were more generals in the tavern than he would’ve expected) _ , had a problem with that then they’d have to face Shadow Walker’s wrath.

The King of Thieves takes what he wants, when he wants it. And at the moment he wants Dwalin underneath him. Pushing him into his chair and climbing atop him is probably more appropriate than riding the dwarf on the dirty floor of the tavern right then and there. It doesn’t satisfy exactly the same way but there’s a certain amount of pleasure he takes in seeing everyone back off immediately. Shadow Walker had never claimed a lover so publicly and those who’d been whispering about the guard visibly blanch when he throws a sharp grin in their direction. They’d been caught wanting what belongs to the king.

Nori admits he’s a little uncomfortable with how positively crude his thinking is, Dwalin wasn’t an object, of course, but when he shifts uneasily, he can  _ feel _ that the other dwarf doesn't seem to mind. The snicker that is pure Shadow Walker doesn’t get a chance to escape before Nori is biting his lip.

With Dwalin’s obvious pleasure with the position, Nori feels free to attend to other matters. He lets his people lose on the tavern and instructs Kili with a little reconnaissance. And then sends Amira to watch him because she’s giving him one of those pitying looks of hers and he hates it and needs her gone.

When Dwalin calls him  _ Thief _ with that same heat he’s used to for the first time in weeks, Nori can’t help the shiver that runs through his body. He is trying very hard not to abandon all his duties and straddle those strong thighs and that deep gravelly voice is not helping in the slightest.

He can’t help himself from leaning up and taking just a  _ taste  _ of what he’s been wanting for years. Just a small little bite of the forbidden fruit that is his guardsman. He was initially going to spout something about how this was a good cover or other nonsense but with the taste of Dwalin’s skin on his mouth, the truth just pours out. He can’t even complain because Dwalin’s large hand grips his hip tightly and grinds their bodies together just a bit. Dwalin doesn’t even seem to realize what he’s done.

And that more than anything is why he really needs to pull away from those dark lust filled eyes. He’d come here on a strict mission from his king and he would follow it.

Shadow Walker turns to his people and gathers what information he can from atop his throne.

He listens as best as he is able to with Dwalin’s hand still gripping him tight enough to bruise. Most of it is easy enough to be dealt with with only half his attention. Petty fights and rules that are already in effect but need to be repeated. The punishments require a bit more focus though and Nori makes sure to concentrate only on those when they come up. As soon as it is dealt with though, his hand is back to skimming over every inch of Dwalin he can reach.

The night wears on and he is feeling satisfied with his findings. They won’t need to stay much longer. Perhaps spending the night in an inn could be arranged. With Dwalin still hard beneath him, Nori can’t focus on anything other than tearing the warrior’s clothes from his body.

He dismisses the last of those in line and then twists so he is fully facing Dwalin. He wraps his arms around thick shoulders and brushed his lips across his ear, biting and pulling slightly on the gold hoop. “I’m done here. Maybe we can send Kili back to camp and you and I could rent a room? I have the feeling we have  _ much _ to discuss.” He grinds down against Dwalin’s groin to emphasize his words.

The groan that spills from Dwalin’s lips sends shivers racing up his spine. The grip on his hips becomes even tighter. “Aye, I think I’m desperately in need of a… conversation.” The teasing glint in the big dwarf’s eyes is new but has Nori practically salivating over it.

And holy fuck his master plan is about to be achieved. He’s going to get fucked better than he ever has in his life, he knows it. He’s staring up into those dark lust filled eyes, imagining how amazing it’ll be, when he is struck with the undeniable thought of “ _ Mahal _ I love him.” Which yeah he maybe already knew that but now he’s said it to himself. He admits that he is so far gone for this dwarf he’ll never ever want anyone else. Will never stop loving everything about him. And even while he’s being hit with this big revelation he’s still Nori. His brain is still whirling with questions of what now. His previous master plan is about to be concluded and he needs a new one. He’s always jumped into new plans before he’s finished old ones and he’s not about to change.

He loosely titles it ‘Get The Love Of Your Life To Love You Back Before You Both Get Killed By A Dragon.’

His head is whirling with this new information combined with the absolute  _ hunger  _ he feels for Dwalin and he needs to get him alone immediately or he’ll take him right here in this shoddily put together throne.

He reluctantly pulls away and finds Kili in a corner of the tavern, laughing as he’s taught a few new tricks by the patrons. He’s a good lad and it’s nice to be able to offer him something that’s separate from his brother. He tells himself he needs to take Fili next time.

Nori’s whistle is sharp and Kili jumps to attention. He makes his way over without bumping into any of the drunken crowd. Nori nods at him in approval and he can see how much it means to the young dwarf.

“I’ll be sending you back tonight.” He stays vague so anyone listening wouldn’t know where he meant. “Unless you’d rather stay in the city.” He raises a braided brow as he lets Kili decide. He won’t treat the lad as if he couldn’t make his own decisions even if Dwalin tenses in disagreement behind him.

Kili just barks out a huff of laughter and shakes his head. “Anywhere in town will be too close to whatever is going on with you two. No, I’ll head back.”

Nori joins in his laughter and stands, stretching in an over exaggerated way to tease Dwalin just a bit before they head out. He can hear the answering growl even over the noise of the tavern and throws a wink over his shoulder. Dwalin rises as well and is turning towards the doors when they slam open.

Silence descends and Nori whips his head to see the newcomer. A Woman is standing there and has obviously been involved in a brutal fight. Her clothes are ripped to shreds and barely cover her from the elements. Blood trickles down her cheek from a cut on her head and her left eye is swollen shut. Her cut lips are pulled up in a snarl but she still holds her chin high. Her back as straight as an arrow as she walks towards the throne.

Nori shoves his companions aside as he meets her halfway. It is Victoire. Daughter of Everin. One of his Protected for many a year. And if  _ she  _ is here and not her father…

She falls to her knees before him and the grief streams in tears down her face. “I pledge my loyalty to the Shadow Walker as the most recent Head of my Line. We will be your eyes in the light, your knives in the dark. We will serve you, always.”

Practiced words that he demanded from his followers. But never words that should have come from  _ her.  _ Never words that should have been spoken by the child of one of his Protected. That’s what he offered them.  _ Protection.  _ And he has failed.

Victoire is not done though. She pulls a curved blade from her back and offers it to him with her eyes raging. A curved golden blade with a ruby set into the hilt. There is blood coating the gold.

“He cut down my father with this.”

He takes the knife and Nori no longer stands in his place. He is fully Shadow Walker for the first time that evening. He’d been told once by one of his older generals that his rage reminded him of Smaug the Terrible the day he took their home. That his eyes filled with dragon fire. That his mouth twisted into a snarl of dragon sharp teeth.

He loses himself in his rage. He cannot spare a moment to think of Victoire or Kili or Dwalin as he lets the fire consume him. He barks orders and throws knives and guts the one who dares snicker at Victoire’s state of dress. The smart ones stay out of his way.

For he  _ knows  _ this knife. Knows that it belongs to one of his trusted generals. Someone as high up in the ranks as Amira. Someone he’d  _ been  _ with once upon a time. The Lion whose hair was as gold as Amira’s but framed a pale face that burned so easily in the sun. Hair that he’d twined his fingers in so many times. The nausea burns in his throat and makes him lash out again at the general closest to him.

He’d left the Lion in charge of personally defending Everin and his family.

And now he’s been  _ betrayed. _

“Thief.”

Dwalin’s voice is quiet but it cuts through the haze of rage in his mind enough to be noticed. He still whirls around with a snarl on his lips. A dragon growl for his dragon teeth. He only wishes he could spit fire as well.

But Dwalin doesn’t even flinch from him. Instead he inclines his head ever so gently in Kili’s direction. The young prince is tucked behind the warrior but still watching with wide, fearful eyes. It’s enough to cool the dragon fire in his veins. He lets ice overtake him instead.

He strides to the throne and sits in it with a calmness that he does not feel. He only feels the icy rage like a lead weight in his chest.

“Any word on The Lion gets reported immediately. Everyone out. Now.”

Dwarves and Men slip out as quickly as possible. They didn’t dare leave when he hadn’t dismissed them but now that he has they make beelines for the doors and windows scattered around. Even the serving staff head out.

The only ones who remain are his top generals, Victoire, Kili, and Dwalin. But he sees Kili inch closer to the doors like he doesn’t know if he should leave or not. Nori feels guilt and shame eating away at him under the ice but he can’t let that out yet. He has things to take care of first.

“Tarq I want every other Protected moved to the safehouses coded Ruby. They’re obviously in danger after this combined with the attack on Grumps last month. I want five generals each. There will be no more betrayals.” Tarq bows once, a short jerky motion before moving swiftly out of the tavern.

“Lyra, reorganize any remaining generals to compensate for that. I don’t want any of our towns unprotected but we’ll still be short. Just do what you can.” The slim female salutes him and then scampers out a window, the wooden prosthetic she’d carved for herself not even slowing her down anymore. 

“Freyra I’ll need you and Ambott to find any information you can on the traitor. I trust you to use whatever methods necessary.” The dark haired twins bow as one and then slip out into the darkness. They are matched only by him when it came to dancing in the shadows.

And now it is just Amira. Whatever emotion she’d been having regarding Dwalin earlier is erased with pain as she keeps her soothing hand on the small of Victoire’s back. He hopes she’ll be able to help the Woman get through her grief. He couldn’t imagine what she’d been forced to endure.

“You’re reassigned. I’ll be staying with Grumps for the foreseeable future. I’ll stop anywhere I can for news but I’ve already promised my time to him.” It guts him to say this in the face of Victoire’s grief but he knows he’d just end up running himself ragged with no leads. At least this way he’d be able to watch Thorin himself.

“Is Uncle in danger?” Kili whispers from beside Dwalin. “Should we go back now?”

He hadn’t yet considered that and he freezes. All his muscles tensing as his mind screams at him to run but the fear paralyzing his limbs.

“Go. I’ll take care of everything else.” Amira promises.

He turns to Victoire first. Wants to make sure she’s really okay. She gives him a nod before leaning her weight against Amira. The two seem perfectly capable to take care of each other. 

It’s enough. He unlocks his frozen limbs and practically runs to the edges of the woods, Dwalin and Kili falling behind in his haste but he knows the warrior won’t let anything happen to the prince.

It is somewhat of a relief to throw off the remnants of Shadow Walker and just be Nori again. The night was long and there were a lot of emotions roiling inside of him that demanded his attention and Shadow Walker wasn’t able to lose his composure like these feelings were threatening to do. The beginnings of panic were bubbling up beneath the ice walls he’d built. 

The Company had long since gone to sleep and the only one awake was Gloin, sitting against a tree and smoking his pipe while on watch. He hears a rustle of leaves, light enough to just be the wind but then Nori is stepping out of the shadows and his surprised roar wakes the rest of the sleeping dwarves.

Nori barley pays him mind. His eyes search out Ori first. The smallest of those he needs to protect. His baby brother is in Kili’s usual spot next to the golden haired prince, blearily blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Next he scans for Dori and Balin. His own big brother and Dwalin’s, who is important enough to him at this point to warrant his eyes at that moment. Each is whipping up with a weapon in their hands. And finally Nori turns to Thorin. The king is ready for anything but waiting for a clue as to what had happened and how he should proceed.

Nori doesn’t even have the strength to go to him. He just collapses to his knees in relief. And then once he is sure they are safe, lets the rest of the ice melt away. All of the panic he hadn’t let himself feel rushes through him, leaving him dizzy. He drifts out of his mind then, not entirely present. Prayers are falling from his lips without his meaning for them too. Prayers to the goddess Laerna, patron to all those who walk in shadow. His shaking hands find the corked flask of water he’d stolen from Dwalin earlier in the evening and he pours some to the ground with his left hand. He is always careful to pay his debts to Her.

Dwalin and Kili had made it into the clearing by the time Thorin started demanding answers. Kili flings himself at his uncle, blind hand reaching out to pull his brother into the embrace. Dwalin’s rumbled words prompt Gandalf to do a sweep around the area.

Nori catches it all in flashes. 

Nori finally shuts his trap when Dwalin’s warm hand clasps around his shoulder. He leans into it without meaning to and is grateful when the warrior doesn’t pull away. Dwalin is so warm and safe and solid even as Nori spirals out of control.

He needs to pull himself together. Throw a Plan in place and follow it. Loosely titled ‘Stop Being A Fucking Baby And Fess Up To Your Fuck Ups.’ Nice ring to it. 

Step One: stand up. Easy enough. He’s still got Dwalin holding him mostly steady. 

Step Two: deep breathes. Can’t form an explanation with no air in your lungs. Slightly harder with Dwalin’s hands on you.

Addendum to Step Two: step away from Dwalin because you can’t breath right with his hands on you. Pacing feels natural. Start pacing.

Step Three: breath damnit.

Step Four: explain how you’ve put the people you care about in danger again.  _ god why do you always fuck up waste of space always make things worse for them their blood will be on your hands your a curse to everyone around you ust like Balor always said you should leave now so you don’t fuck up agai- _

Warm hands stop him mid-pace and he startles with a cut off of the words he didn’t realize he was mumbling. Damn he really is losing it tonight huh? Worst attack he’s had in awhile.

Nori focuses on Dwalin’s dark eyes peering into his. And  _ oh hullo Dwalin, were you aware that I love you? _ He doesn’t think he says this out loud but he can’t be sure. The taller dwarf is stooped down so they’re the same height and doesn’t seem to hear his confession so he must’ve stayed quiet. Which is good because Dwalin is so perfect and shouldn’t have to deal with Nori loving him  _ you’re no good for him he deserves so much better you’re a burden and a nuisance and not worth the dirt on his boot _

He’s gasping as he stares at Dwalin and realizes he never did get his breathing under control. He feels faint and fluttery and the edges of his vision are dark. Fuck that’s really not good.  _ Pull it together you’re acting like a fucking elf always fucking whining for no damn reason _

He can’t tell if that’s his voice or Balor’s anymore.

“Nori? I need you to calm down okay? You gotta breath Thief.” Dwalin’s voice. He knows that’s Dwalin’s voice at least. But he’s  _ trying  _ to breath. Can’t quite manage.  _ Mahal such a screwup you can’t even breathe right.  _

There’s a lot going on around him. Lots of noises lots of voices. He hears his name over and over. Hears Ori crying and Dori getting all panicky and Thorin is gruff and asking questions he can’t hear right.

He feels antsy but can’t get his fingers to function enough to pull a knife out. He’s lucid enough to know he’ll end up with scrapes all over with how much he’s trembling. A coin? He can flick a coin around. Won’t fuck up his fingers if he fumbles.

“Can I have a coin?” He’s breathless when he asks and he hates how he sounds so  _ weak.  _ It makes the panic bubble up in him even more. 

“Of course. Of course you can Nori. Here.” One of the hands on his shoulders leaves and a coin is pressed into his right hand. The left is still holding a flask of water. Still trying to pour more out but it’s been empty for awhile. He lets the coin dance over his fingers and tunes everything else out. 

It’s nice. Calming. Repetitive. Familiar. He doesn’t fumble as much after a while. He’s able to focus on Dwalin better. They’re sitting now. He’s wrapped up in the warrior’s warmth. When did that happen? He doesn’t hear anyone else around them. He relaxes just a little bit more into Dwalin’s chest.

“Are you feeling better Nori?” Dwalin’s voice is whispering in his hair.

He nods. “Tired.”

“Sleep. I’ve got you.” He thinks he feels a kiss brush across his braids.

He nods again. Lets the coin fall from his fingers. Drops the flask still trying to pour his thanks to Laerna. Lets himself hear only the sound of Dwalin’s steady heartbeat. Matches his breaths to his own. Lets himself sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... don’t know. I’m sorry I couldn’t let them have one nice night. This just kind of took over and I couldn’t make it twist back to how it was originally supposed to go. Feedback is appreciated, especially for this one.


	11. Insufferable Hobits, Annoying Wizards, and Oversharing Red Heads

The halfling was insufferable the entire time Nori, Dwalin, and Kili were gone. He kept throwing smug little smiles at Thorin over the course of the evening. Eventually he couldn’t take it any longer and walked away from the fire.

Of course the hobbit took this as an invitation.

“Leave.”

“Oh come now, O King. There’s no reason to sulk alone in the woods.” The hobbit was  _ teasing _ him. Insufferable.

“I’m not sulking.” He growled.

The huff of laughter didn’t make his mood any better. “Of course you aren’t. You’re just mad that I came up with a way to get them together before you could.”

“That- that isn’t it at  _ all.” _ He spluttered.

“Are you sure? Then what  _ is _ bothering you?”

“It’s- you’re just- you need to keep your meddlesome nose out of other people’s business Halfling.” There. Get some of his anger out. It did not make him feel better.

The hobbit poked him firmly in the chest and Thorin looked down at him for the first time. His emerald eyes were spitting anger and all of the humor that had been in his voice was gone. “Would you rather I didn’t intervene? I could have easily kept silent and we’d still be watching those two fools suffer in mutual silence. I mean  _ honestly  _ are all dwarves this stubborn and thick headed?”

Thorin recoiled at the insult but the hobbit just stepped further into his space. His small finger digging against him even more.

“Well, O Great and Wise King? Do you wish I had remained silent?”

He really thought of what the night would’ve been like if Mister Baggins hadn’t placed this scheme in front of him on a silver platter. Of his friends still sitting as far from each other as possible. Dwalin had grown increasingly difficult to be around, always snapping at everyone and glaring at anyone who got close to the red haired dwarf. Nori’s sad eyes followed the warrior’s every movement like a kicked puppy and he was visibly wilting. Thorin’s best idea so far was to chain the two together until they figured out what they needed to.

All the fight left him and he nodded at the hobbit. “I concede that your involvement did at least move things along.”

This seemed to truly stun the huffy creature before him. “Ah, well. All in a day's work I suppose.” He put his hands in the pockets of his waistcoat and rocked back on his feet, that smug smile curling his lips again.

Thorin couldn’t let that slide. He leaned down so he was right in his face and gave his best Nori Grin. All mischief and sharp knives and teasing laughter. “We’ll just have to see if you’ve made things even worse after they’ve come back hm?”

And then while the hobbit’s face was flaming red and his mouth was gaping open, Thorin straightened and walked back to the fire.

His little conversation with the smart mouth hobbit had actually made him feel quite a bit better.  
  
  


Thorin had gone to sleep in a pleasant mood so when Gloin’s loud roar woke him, he wasn’t as angry as he would’ve been. Especially when he saw that the cause was only Nori.

There was something wrong though. Nori’s eyes were wild and he was panting as if he’d run all the way from the town. Thorin figured that was exactly what had happened when the small dwarf collapsed to his knees. He was shaking and still heaving in air but now his lips were moving over whispered words.

He stalked towards his friend in order to hear what he was saying more clearly. They seemed to be prayers. Not to Mahal but the goddess Amira had mentioned once. Laerna, Mother of the Children Of Shadow. He vaguely knew that Nori followed her but it was a different thing to witness it. Most dwarves frowned upon the worship of a deity other than The Maker.

“What happened in town?” He demanded trying to get Nori to snap out of whatever he was doing.

He kept chanting, his trembling hands taking out Dwalin’s flask and dumping some to the dirt. Oh great. Now he was giving her offerings.

“Nori! Where’s my nephew? Where’s Dwalin?” He snapped. He was worried and he didn’t know what to do and that usually caused his to lash out without meaning to.

Thankfully Dwalin and Kili had just appeared and seemed as out of breath as Nori. Thorin searched his nephew for injuries and, seeing none, turned to Dwalin. He gestured to Nori and tried to communicate his worry. Dwalin was quick to take up action and clapped a hand on Nori’s shoulder. The younger dwarf quieted and looked at Dwalin with large scared eyes.

Thorin was about to ask his questions again when Kili flung himself into his arms. He was startled enough that he just let his nephews wrap around him.

Dwalin, as the only member from the outing not fallen silent, took up the discussion, telling them about some attack that led them to believe Thorin could be in danger.

The warrior rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, a tick he’d developed when out of his depth. “Didn’t understand too well. Just figured it was serious when…” he trailed off and let his eyes land on Nori at his feet.

“Nori? Why he isn’t he talking?” It’s small little Ori, asking from behind Dori.

Dwalin just shrugged and Dori stepped forward as slow and cautious as if his brother was a wild animal. “He used to get attacks when he was younger. Wouldn’t talk for hours. Wouldn’t let anyone touch him.” He looked suspiciously at Dwalin’s hand on his brother’s shoulder and reached out to do the same.

The effect was immediate. Nori tensed and his eyes flashed. He lifted his lips in that Smaug, Azog, Predator snarl. “Hands  _ off.”  _

Dori jerked his hand back like he’d been burned. He looked like he expected it but there was still a brief moment of hurt before he covered it.

“Seems he still won’t let me help him.” His voice sounded tired beyond his years.

Something about the interaction kicked Nori into motion though. He stood abruptly and opened his mouth but only sharp breaths passed through his lips. He shook himself and pulled away from Dwalin’s hand. He started pacing, back and forth from the fire to the tree line.

And then he started  _ talking  _ again. Words that he obviously didn’t mean to leave his lips. Horrible words about himself that hurt Thorin to even listen to.

“Everyone not kin, give him space.  _ Now.”  _ He ordered.

The dwarves vacated the area immediately. They stalked away until they couldn’t hear the onslaught that spilled from Nori’s mouth and Thorin was grateful. Nori would hate that others heard even a small portion of this.

He grabbed Dwalin when he started to leave and shook his head. Somehow Nori didn’t seem to mind his presence and he needed to get his friend to snap out of this. He pushed his cousin towards the babbling dwarf and waited to see if he’d be cut by a stray knife or not.

Dwalin was gentle with Nori. He placed his hands carefully on the panicking shoulders and the stream of words instantly stopped. He spoke softly and Nori seemed to pay attention. That was good at least. Ori and Dori were close behind their brother, trying to calm him down as well. Telling him they loved him and they weren’t angry and he didn’t know if it helped or not but he wouldn’t stop them.

Now that Nori was calmer, he tried to see what he could do to help. “Nori? Do you need some water?” The flask had been tipped upside down again and only drops were falling to the dirt next to him. “Did he even eat anything while you were there?” He directed that to Dwalin when Nori made no move to answer. Dwalin shook his head but didn’t take his eyes away from Nori.

“Can-can I have a coin?” Nori’s whisper was hoarse and scratchy but at least he was talking to them. It was a strange request but Thorin would give him anything at the moment.

“Of course. Of course you can Nori.” Dwalin’s voice was soft and Thorin had never heard it coming from his gruff cousin before. Dwalin reached out a hand and waited for a coin to be dropped into it. Dori was fastest. “Here.” He pressed the golden coin into Nori’s fingers and he started flicking it over his knuckles. It was almost comforting after all that to see his hands  _ twitch twitch twitching  _ again.

Nori’s breathing evened out and he slumped against Dwalin. The big dwarf gathered him in his arms and they lowered to the ground. It was far too intimate a moment to be a part of and he backed away towards the rest of the dwarves. Dori and Ori followed shortly after. 

No one asked about Nori or mentioned what they heard. It was probably a good thing. He could tell Dori would have punched anyone who said something about his brother at that moment.

“Uncle?”

“Yes Kili?”

His nephew exchanged a glance with his brother and then straightened his shoulders. He seemed different than he had when he left that evening. Older somehow.

“Nori was having me gather information for him while we were there. I put together most of what the attack meant if you’d like to hear it now.” It startled Thorin how similar his silly, carefree Kili sounded to the generals who would report to Nori. He really had picked up a lot of the traits of the Shadow Walker’s best and most trusted in the short time he’d been among them.

He didn’t have time to be a sentimental uncle though. He became a king his messenger could report to. “Of course. Anything you think is necessary, I want to hear.”

Between Kili’s gathered information and all that Thorin had learned traveling with Nori for so long, they were able to fill in all the blanks. Thorin could understand why Nori had gotten so upset. He took the safety of the Protected very seriously and to be betrayed by one of his own generals made it that much worse. Thorin had heard of The Lion briefly when Amira was telling him all about the other Protected. He remembered her telling him Nori had briefly entertained a romance with the general before he’d returned home randomly and met the guard that would make him give up any other relationships.

Judging by how The Lion turned out, he was thankful Nori hadn’t gotten more involved with him.

He kept that piece of information to himself. He didn’t think Nori would want his brother’s to know about his dating life. Although he supposed that with Dwalin’s arms wrapped around the now sleeping Nori, they had a much larger view into that aspect of his life than they used to. 

Now that Nori was asleep and Gandalf had declared the surrounding area safe, they all returned to their bedrolls. Ori and Dori pulled their supplies next to Dwalin and Nori and created a soft little nest for their brother to be placed in. Thorin was hovering nearby and heard the red haired dwarf ask for his siblings and glimpsed the relief on Dori’s face. They piled next to him while he remained clinging to the guard. No one dared seperate them.

Once everyone was settled Thorin fell onto his own bedroll without making a move to sleep. He stared into the fire until the hobbit plopped beside him. He offered his pipe and Thorin took it with a grateful yet resigned sigh.

The smallest member of the Company gestured over to Nori and Dwalin’s curled up forms and the smugness radiating off of him was almost too much to bear. Insufferable little hobbit.  
  
  
  


He hated to wake them. He really did. But they needed to get moving. He didn’t know if they really should be worried about an attack or not but either way they had a destination that was very far away and already had enough ground to cover without losing more time. So he nodded in Dori’s direction and let him work on untangling Nori from Dwalin’s arms first thing the next morning.

Instead he focused on packing up their camp while Bombur prepared a meal for the road. He ignored the hobbit’s disapproving eyes on him. He already felt bad enough about the fact that he couldn’t let them rest any longer, he didn’t need a halfling’s opinion bothering him as well. He wasn’t just their friend though. He was a king on a mission and the two dwarves could work out what they needed to while they traveled. 

Thorin did his best to give Nori and Dwalin privacy after the night’s excitement but gave them each a nod once they’d all piled onto their ponies. Dwalin seemed vaguely uncomfortable about everything but he remained close to Nori’s side which was an improvement.

Nori however, was back to his old self. The way he’d been before whatever issues he and Dwalin were having ruined his chipper mood. He was back to teasing Fili and Kili. He flipped a coin high in the air, neatly catching it and dancing it over his fingers without letting either of them get a hold of it. It was such a pleasant sight he even let a smile spread across his lips. It turned supremely smug when he glanced at the hobbit to his left.

The hobbit just huffed and stuck his nose up in the air.

He still didn’t entirely trust the halfling and he definitely didn’t think he was cut out for this journey and should’ve stayed in his hole, but the sight before him startled a laugh out of him. Some of the conversation ceased around him and he grew increasingly uncomfortable at the scrutiny, the laughter leaving him in a rush.

“Oh come off it you lot. If you’re not used to hearing his laugh it’s just ‘cause you’re dull as shit.” Nori pulled his mount up next to him and punched him gently on the shoulder, offering him a true Frerin Grin that he hadn’t seen in quite some time. It slid a bit more towards mischievous as he turned to the others. “Although I suppose I can’t fault you for not being as  _ hilarious _ as myself. I mean I’m a fucking delight to be around. It’s so hard to compare to the absolute treasure that is myself.”

He pulled off innocent arrogance so very well that it had everyone laughing along. And it’s so nice to have him back that Thorin just joined and then led the Company on with Nori cracking jokes beside him the whole way. 

  
  
  


Nori eventually fell back when Thorin and Gandalf got into another argument about the damned elves. He absolutely  _ refused  _ to go to them for anything. He bared his teeth and growled at the wizard every time he mentioned it.

By the end of the long day he’d had enough of the infuriating, meddlesome,  _ annoyingly tall _ wizard and had spouted off with such ferocity he didn’t even realize what he’d said by the end of it. He didn’t even care when Gandalf went off to go have a wizard tantrum who-knows-where.

Thorin was obviously in a bad mood and everyone rightly stayed away while they set up camp. So of course his nephews and the idiotic halfling had to go mess about with  _ trolls  _ of all things and make it so he had to interact with them when all he wanted was solitude.

But no, he was stuffed in a sack surrounded by idiots arguing over how best to cook them all. 

There was a lull as the trolls considered the latest suggestion and Nori, from where he was tied to a spit above the fire, turned to Dwalin next to him. “Dwalin?” He purred. 

“What?” The agitation and wariness were clear in his cousin’s voice as he once again struggled against his binds.

“I know I tell you this all the time but, by Mahal, looking at you now I believe this is the hottest you’ve ever been.”

“I- what?”

“Nori did you really just make a fucking fire pun? When we’re about to be cooked?” Thorin couldn’t believe it. 

The slowly spinning face of Nori met his eyes with that crooked Frerin Grin. “Of course Grumps. Best time for puns.” And then he dropped from the spit, pushing off so he landed gracefully next to the flames. “Boys!” He called out and Thorin looked over to see that Fili and Kili had also cut themselves free from their sacks and had passed a knife to Bifur and Gloin.

The others were quickly freed and the trolls were so surprised they dropped the hobbit and scrambled to pick at least one of their meals back up. As soon as Thorin was free he leapt to the halfling’s side and dragged him out from under the trolls. He was not going to be strung up over a fire because their burglar couldn’t resist getting captured.

“ _ Stay.” _ He ordered sternly before jumping back into the fight.

It didn’t last long. Gandalf had returned and brought with him the dwan.

The encounter with trolls might not have been an entire waste of time if he got Orcrist out of it. It was a beautiful sword and the weight was perfect and he didn’t even mind that the stench of troll lingered on it. That would wear off. 

He was in a better mood until Gandalf caught his eye and he knew they’d be discussing the elves again. He could feel his lip lifting in a snarl when Nori pulled at his arm and gestured away from everyone. It was preferable to the conversation he would have with the wizard so he followed.

Once they were far enough away Nori stopped. He was twitching, a knife flashing silver in his hand.

“Spit it out Lockpick.”

The nickname brought a smile to Nori’s lips and he collected himself, took a deep breath and then released it in a rush of words. “I’m going to tell you something and you can’t get mad because it was a skill I was forced to learn for thieving and it’s come in handy plenty of times and it could make this whole thing easier and honestly Thorin you can’t even get mad because really it means nothing and like I said it’ll help and-“

“Nori. You’re rambling. And talking in circles. Just tell me.”

So Nori told him all about the skill he’d been taught and even though he was annoyed at first,  _ because really what use was that to a dwarf?, _ he did see how that would be an advantage if they were going to be in the company of those tree-shaggers. And it came with so many  _ possibilities.  _ Thorin slowly started to smile and he felt like he would have looked exactly like his trickster younger brother in that moment. 

“Alright fine. I’ll tell Gandalf.”

“I will need one night off though.” At Thorin’s raised brow the red haired dwarf elaborated. “I owe a certain warrior a  _ very  _ pleasant evening.” Nori grinned widely at that, staring behind Thorin at Dwalin still milling about with the others. Smile full of teeth and copper green eyes full of heat and promise.

Thorin didn’t even try to hide his gag. “Please, not another word.”

“Oh Grumps, the way I’ve got it planned, I’ll be a babbling  _ mess _ by the time he’s done with me. I think even words might be too much. Probably just whimpers and moans.”

“Mahal, please stop.” He begged as he started walking away.

“It’ll be more like ‘ _ Mahal, please don’t stop.’” _ Nori’s voice took on a breathy quality at that and Thorin slapped his hands over his ears.

The small dwarf cackled beside him and ignored the confused looks when they returned with Thorin covering his ears, his face a little green.

He was honestly relieved to tell Gandalf he’d go see the damned elves if it meant he got away from Nori’s suggestive comments.

Anything, even elves, was better than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going on vacation for the next few days and won’t have any service to upload so I hope this is enough to tide you over. I’ll have plenty of time to write though so by the time I get back I plan to have quite a few chapters written up in advance. Thank you so much for the continued support! Every comment and kudos is cherished!


	12. Confessions and A Deal

Since the morning he had awoken with Nori in his arms, Dwalin hadn’t been able to think of anything else.

That entire day he’d thought of the feel of the small dwarf. The way he fit against his chest, the way his muscles twitched under his lean frame when he pulled himself from sleep, the way his nimble fingers had unconsciously wound their way into Dwalin’s tunic and refused to budge until he was fully aware. He couldn’t look at Nori the same way after the night before. And it wasn’t all because of the panic the dwarf had been in. Nori had made sure of that.

He’d been riding with Balin while Nori was up with Thorin. He pretended he couldn’t see his brother’s smirk when his eyes strayed to the front of their column for the hundredth time. This time though, Nori wasn’t there. He wildly scanned the area until he spotted him waiting off to the side, his eyes fixed on Dwalin.

Balin clapped him on the shoulder and moved on. Dwalin couldn’t offer anything other than a vague nod in his direction.

“Dwalin.” Nori greeted.

His voice was calm but Dwalin had been watching the dwarf for so long now that he knew the nervous ticking of his fingers and his shifting eyes meant he was deeply uncomfortable. It made something in Dwalin’s chest twist.

He’d been worried Nori would have regretted the promises he’d made at the tavern last night. Which wasn’t fair of Dwalin because after everything that happened it was silly of him to expect anything. But he had been looking forward to actually talking to Nori. He knew there was more they would’ve gotten up to but he had really planned on discussing everything that was between them.

Dwalin had stumbled across many observations the night before that completely shifted things into perspective for him. He knew he would never get the creeping obsession of Nori out of his veins. Being the only one to calm down the panicked dwarf was a rush. Even his brothers hadn’t been able to until after he’d closed his eyes for awhile. And Bifur hadn’t even tried to get close. He merely met Dwalin’s stare and gave a slow nod before he joined his cousins on the other side of camp. Dwalin felt a bit ridiculous over his previous jealousy. Bifur hadn’t seemed at all like a jilted lover. Only a friend who was glad Nori was being cared for.

And Dwalin would do anything in his power at this point to care for Nori. The tavern had been as much of a turning point in their relationship as the after effects. Dwalin had seen the Shadow Walker rage and put the fear of a fate worse than death into the hearts of everyone who was present. Even the loyal Amira had flinched away from Nori’s rage when it was turned on her. But Dwalin couldn’t find it in himself to be afraid even when he skewered some random drunk. He didn’t necessarily  _ approve  _ but Nori hadn’t cut to kill and he’d seen the Man get up and scurry off with everyone else. Dwalin had seen the guilt and grief in Shadow Walker’s dragon fire eyes and knew most people wouldn’t have been able to control their actions enough not to at least do more damage or even outright kill.

Nori had  _ listened  _ to him when Dwalin called to him. He’d taken one look at Kili’s shaking form and reigned everything in and took care of his people. Letting them see the calm king he needed to be. Dwalin felt pride watching Nori command his people.

And then to watch him  _ shatter _ so completely. It broke something in Dwalin at the same moment his feelings were cemented in stone. It was like standing in the center of a raging storm. He was battered on all sides by emotions he’d never felt so strongly before. But there was also a perfect slice of peace that slipped into place in his very soul. The utterly simple knowledge that Nori was his One. The One dwarf he would give everything for.

Dwalin wasn’t someone who argued with himself once he’d made up his mind. Now he knew Nori was his One and now he always would be. There was no going back even if Dwalin wanted to. He would never live without this knowledge again. Would never hold anything higher than the small dwarf who’d been in his arms. Not his King, or his people, or his kin, or his duties. It should’ve frightened him but it was peaceful. Like he’d been fighting it for so long it was nice to just let it be.

He would never force this knowledge on to Nori though. It wasn’t fair to him. Dwalin would do his best to bury his feelings and let Nori decide where things went. He’d do anything for him after all. No matter how much it hurt.

He kept that in mind as he returned Nori’s greeting with an equal amount of nerves.

“I thought we should talk about some things.” He wouldn’t meet Dwalin’s eyes.

“O’ course. Anything you want.”

Nori stiffened. “Since when is it anything I want? That’s never been a factor before so why now?”

Dwalin couldn’t understand why Nori seemed so angry under all his nerves. It made him less equipped to express himself than he usually was and he’d never been good with this sort of thing.

“Well uh, after last night-“

That was obviously the wrong thing to say. Something about the statement seemed to irritate Nori. He straightened himself and his face took on a Shadow Walker quality. Cold as ice and hard as stone.

“Look guardsman. I don’t need your damn pity so knock it off before I make you remember why you hated me all these years.” He snarled.

Dwalin was taken aback. Pity him? Dwalin had many emotions concerning the dwarf but none of them were pity. He could see though, that some might look at Nori differently after what had happened but Dwalin never would. He was a soldier. Attacks like Nori’s was something he’d seen time and time again. He’d suffered from nightmares for months after Azanulbizar. These were things that required the utmost respect and Dwalin gave that freely.

He was sure his mouth had dropped open and he couldn’t feel his horse’s movements anymore so he must’ve stopped. “I- Nori that’s not-“ he couldn’t form the words he needed to explain.

Nori seemed equally confused but he still hid it behind that cold expression. He stopped his pony as well and waited though so Dwalin took that as encouragement.

He took a deep breath before releasing it slowly. He met Nori’s eyes even though he was terrified of what he needed to say. Nori had shown how brave he was last night so Dwalin would prove that he could be brave as well.

“I don’t pity you Nori. Not at all.” Nori’s expression finally cracked and the confusion was written over his every feature. “I had meant to tell you last night at the inn but well…” another deep breath to try to figure out how to word this. He didn’t want to straight out tell Nori he was his One but he needed to make his feelings clear before they got confused again. “I… care for you. Very, very much. That’s why it was ‘anything you want’ because I really would do anything and I had only let myself realize it after last night.”

He had kept his eyes on Nori the entire time he was speaking so he saw the moment the hope sparked in his expressive eyes. Nori was still wary but Dwalin felt warm at the sight.

“And you realized all of this after we returned? When you saw me…” Nori didn’t speak it aloud but Dwalin saw his lips form the word  _ weak  _ and he surged forward in his seat grasping at Nori’s wringing fingers.

_ “No.”  _ He growled. “Never weak. A soldier isn’t weak for processing emotions the best way they’re able to in the moment.”

“I’m not a soldier Dwalin.” Nori’s voice was quiet and he was looking down at their twined hands.

“For living through that you are. For coming out the other end and still having a smile you are. You’re a fighter Nori. A soldier worthy of all the respect and honor you deserve.” He was ducked down in order to meet Nori’s gaze. He saw the little twitch of a smile on the corner of the dwarf’s mouth before it spread into a blinding grin that nearly took Dwalin’s breath away.

“You’re such a sap guardsman.” His words were teasing but his tone was so very fond. He tugged at Dwalin’s hand but didn’t let go as he restarted their trek. “Come on. We should catch up.” His smile shifted into that knife sharp grin and his eyes promised mischief. “You can tell me all about the moment you realized you’d do  _ anything  _ for me. And further enlighten me as to what  _ anything  _ entails.”

Dwalin barked a laugh as he leaned over to bump his shoulder against Nori’s. “Oh Thief, you won’t be able to steal all my secrets that easily.”

“Are you sure about that guardsman? I can be  _ very  _ persuasive.” He purred and it sent a spike of heat down Dwalin’s spine.

He leered down at the smaller dwarf, letting all the heat he’d been burying for weeks show in his face. “I’d like to see you try.” He rumbled in the other dwarf’s ear. Dwalin felt supremely smug when Nori’s breath hitched and all the pretense fell off his face to be replaced by raw want. But Nori had teased him for so long. Dwalin arranged his features back to neutral and pulled all the way back into his own saddle. Only his hand remaining with Nori.

Nori sputtered and tugged at Dwalin’s arm but he stayed firmly on his own pony and stared straight ahead.  _ “Fine.  _ Be a tease! At least answer some of my questions.”

“Sure. Anything you want.” He winked at the red head. “Within reason.”

“I’m not sure how I feel about this new dynamic we have here. Is this how it was to deal with me all these years? You poor, poor soul.” He shook his head, his braided peaks not moving in the slightest. “Well you won’t be able to resist me for much longer Dwalin son of Fundin. I’ll get my way, just you wait!” Nori wagged his finger in Dwalin’s face. “Nothing? So stubborn. Okay let’s see, what are my questions? Oh! I have one but I’m not sure if I want to ask it.”

Nori lost some of the excitement in his voice and Dwalin looked over quickly to see that he was curled in on himself just a bit. “Nori. You can ask me anything.”

“It’s just- I don’t know. You were ignoring me for so long and it just…”  _ hurt  _ is what Nori wasn’t saying but Dwalin heard it all the same.

A little spike of pain shot through him at that. He knew it was hurting Nori, he’d just hoped it wasn’t bad. He owed the dwarf another confession. They had just caught up with the rest of the Company so he kept his voice low and his head angled to Nori’s ear. He didn’t need anyone knowing how foolish he’d been. 

“Honestly? It was after Bifur joined the quest. I got… jealous.” He cringed and kept his eyes shut, trusting Nori to lead his pony straight. “It made me realize I actually  _ wanted  _ you and it frightened me. Not the fact that I wanted you but the thoughts that went through my head. I might not be  _ as  _ susceptible as Thorin’s direct family but the possessiveness of King’s still sneaks up on the relatives sometimes. The second the thought of stealing you away where no one else could touch you crept into my mind, I decided I had no right to want you after all I’d put you through. So I kept my distance. But I couldn’t stop watching you. Couldn’t stop wanting you. It wasn’t until last night when you said you wanted me too that I let myself think that I could actually have you.” He shrugged trying to dislodge the heaviness of his words and he leaned away from Nori in an attempt to distance himself from the ugly emotions.

Nori tugged him back and awkwardly leaned against his shoulder despite the different gaits of their mounts. “Oh you silly silly dwarf. Do you know how  _ pleased _ I would’ve been if you’d snatched me away and took me like an animal?” Dwalin tried to push away the spike of arousal those words caused but he couldn’t stop the blush that bloomed on his cheeks. “And jealous of Bifur? Do you know what the majority of our conversations are? They’re me whining about you, you big lump. Do you have any idea how many knots can translate to  _ pining?  _ Because I’ll assure you, Bifur has become acquainted with every single one and he’s damn sick of them. He kept telling me to just talk to you and let you know how I felt but all I did was complain to him and tell him far too frequently how good you looked in the firelight of our campsite.”

Nori breathed in deeply and tightened his hold on Dwalin’s arm. “You have nothing to be jealous of. It’s been you for years Dwalin. Since I met you there’s been no one else.”

His confession dropped between them like a stone on the thinnest layer of ice. So fragile were his words that Dwalin became still just to process them. He felt a flash of light so bright it would’ve been blinding go through him. Nori had only wanted him for  _ years.  _ Had been waiting and waiting for Dwalin to just smarten up and see it.

Dwalin wrapped his arms around Nori the best he could and pressed his lips to his tower of hair. He didn’t care that others were nearby. He only cared about the dwarf in his arms.

“Sorry it took me so long.” He breathed into the red hair he’d only recently started dreaming about twining his fingers in.

Nori laughed within the awkward cradle of his arms. “Don’t be silly. None of that matters now.”

They stayed that way for as long as the ponies allowed but eventually they were almost tipped off when the two animals separated. After that they just kept hold of the other by their hands and enjoyed the silence.

  
  
  


The next twenty-four hours were a whirl for the Company. First there was the encounter with the trolls and then Thorin actually agreeing to go see the blasted tree-shaggers and then on their way to Gandalf’s secret pathway, they were ambushed by Orcs.

Dwalin didn’t mind the fighting though. He’d been getting a bit bored with the scenic paths if he was honest. And he got to see Nori fight again. Every time he thought he knew the way the small dwarf fought he was proven wrong. Dwalin hadn’t seen him actually try to kill before. At the tavern he was just playing around with his subjects. 

Amongst wargs and Orcs, Nori became a lethal wisp of smoke. He was so fast on his feet Dwalin lost him constantly but whenever he faltered, Nori was suddenly there guarding his back and flashing his knives like they were extensions of his arms. It was a beautiful dance that the warrior in him loved to watch but the side that worried for Nori’s safety thought he was too close to the enemy with those short weapons. Nori didn’t have a scratch on him though by the time they’d huddled into the tunnel with the rest of the Company.

Dwalin couldn’t resist the urge to grab Nori and press their lips together for the first time. A stolen moment of passion after a life and death fight seemed like the perfect setting to the warrior and he wouldn’t have changed it for anything. Nori melted in his arms and his hands pulled Dwalin even closer. He had meant for it to be a quick kiss but he soon was lost in the heat of Nori’s mouth. In the bite of his teeth on his lip and the slide of his tongue. He could’ve kissed Nori forever.

Until the smack against the back of his head cut him off. He whirled away to see Thorin and the halfling glaring at the two of them.

“If you two hadn’t noticed we were almost killed! Can we please hurry this along?” The hobbit demanded as he tapped his foot against the ground in impatience.

“On the contrary Master Burglar I think we should toss them back out there. Give the Orcs a good distraction for the rest of us to get away.”

“Come on Grumps you know you’d miss me!” Nori joked as he eased his way out of Dwalin’s arms. He kept their hands entwined as he strolled past the two. “Hurry along then boys! We haven’t got all day.”

Dwalin could hear the growled curse that Thorin let out and the hobbit’s huff of annoyance. It just made Nori cackle beside him.

  
  
  


The time spent in the elven city was dull as dung and Dwalin was losing his mind. He’d been hoping to at least spend time with Nori and further develop whatever it was that was between them but the small dwarf was hardly ever around. Dwalin only saw him at meal times and briefly before bed for the first few days. He was always gone by the time the warrior woke up.

Anytime he asked about his absence, Nori just winked at him and mimed locking his lips. It made him feel clingy and desperate which wasn’t something Dwalin was used to. At the table he’d claim a seat beside Nori and keep one arm wrapped around his shoulders despite the snickers he got from the princes and the smug looks from Thorin and the blasted hobbit. 

Nori didn’t seem to mind either reaction. He just leaned into Dwalin and chattered happily with his brothers or anyone else sitting nearby. Occasionally Bifur would sit on his other side and they’d send knots back and forth over a piece of string but it didn’t bother Dwalin anymore. Nori even taught him what some of the knots meant.

The whole situation made him feel more settled in his skin than he had in a very long time. Nori still teased him and they bickered often but the warm weight of him took the bite out of any interaction. Dwalin wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his days with Nori against his side.

If only Nori was around more.

Dwalin never liked staying in one place for too long and the restlessness caused him to lash out and he only cooled off after a sparring session. After six days no one wanted to spar with him any longer.

He even decided to try teaching the halfling if only so he had an excuse to be angry.

“Absolutely not Mister Dwalin. I will not be some silly distraction to keep you from your boredom.” The hobbit huffed and started walking away.

Dwalin growled as he easily kept pace with the small creature. “Why not? You should learn to fight anyway. ‘S good for you.”

“Why don’t you go bother Thorin? Or track down Mister Nori, I’m sure you two could find some trouble to get up to around here.”

Dwalin hung his head. “Can’t find ‘im.” He mumbled.

The hobbit stopped and looked at him curiously. “What’s that? You can’t find him? I thought you were supposed to be quite good at tracking him down.”

“Not if he doesn’t want to be found.” He was getting defensive and his anger at that made his words sharper than he meant them to be.

“Have you asked your king? Nori is his spy isn’t he? Thorin should know what he’s up to.”

Dwalin snapped his head up at that. “His spy?”

“Well I’m not sure if that’s the correct term but Nori does seem to work for the crown.” At Dwalin’s silence the hobbit continued with an incredulous look. “Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed how Nori always looks to Thorin to take his leave? The secret little meetings they have in the morning? The way he exclusively trains the princes? Dwalin for goodness sake you were there when Thorin sent him into town to gather information!”

“I- I didn’t- Huh.” He screwed his face up in thought and realized how oblivious he’d been.

Nori was acting as Thorin’s Spymaster. 

The fact that he’d been so busy while they’ve been in enemy territory should’ve been the only clue he needed but all the other key points were there as well. The spymaster of Erebor would often be involved in the training of the royal line along with the guard. Oftentimes it was detrimental to have some knowledge of how to get out of sticky situations that only a truly good spy would know. And Nori had been working with the princes since day one. He’d even worked with Thorin while they were on the road together. 

“Why am I so surprised by this?”

The halfling snorted and began walking again. “Maybe because you’re blinded by your love for the sticky fingered fellow.”

Dwalin grunted in response, his mind still mostly on all the signs he’d missed about Nori’s new role at Thorin’s left hand side.

The hobbit’s hand lashed out and gripped his arm with a surprising strength that had Dwalin stopping in his tracks. He looked down at him and waited with a raised brow.

“You’re not denying you love him?”

Oh. He supposed he hadn’t. It was true of course but he didn’t need anyone  _ knowing.  _ Especially before Nori knew. He grabbed the hobbit’s arm and hauled him to the nearest alcove.

“You keep that to yourself Halfling.” He growled.

“Don’t be so  _ dramatic  _ Mister Dwalin!” He huffed, shaking the warrior’s hands off. “And I’m not half of anything so knock that off this instant! Honestly, you and Thorin are the only ones who still call me that. Hmm actually that’s a good point.” A contemplative, cunning look came over the hobbit’s face that made Dwalin uneasy. “How about I keep that little tidbit of information to myself and in return you have to call me by my name. A small price to pay I should think.”

“You blackmailing me?” He was getting very angry with the tiny creature.

“Of course not!” The fake innocent expression was something he’d seen many criminals use before and this was one of the best. Almost as good as Nori’s. “I merely think this level of secrecy is something to remain between friends. And friends call each other by their names.”

Dwalin thought about it. He couldn’t really see the hobbit blabbing his secrets everywhere but he also hadn’t ever expected to be blackmailed by him so he couldn’t trust his previous views. And it really  _ was  _ a small thing to do.

“Fine. You’ve got yourself a deal… Mister Baggins.”

The hobbit’s grin went just a bit wider. “I should think first names are more appropriate.”

He growled and leaned further into his space. He wouldn’t be bullied by the halfling. But the burglar didn’t move an inch. Just waited patiently.

“First names if you can manage to get Thorin to call off this spy mission so I don’t lose my mind.” He decided after a moment.

“What a splendid idea Dwalin. After all,” the hobbit started to walk away from Dwalin before he threw the last line over his shoulder. “what are friends for?”

  
  
  


That evening the hobbit waited until everyone, including Gandalf and the Elf lord, were seated before he went on a long and loud tangent about hobbit meals or some such nonsense. In the middle of it, he slipped into the airy and conceited language of the elves and then back to the common tongue. It didn’t make any sense to Dwalin but Nori shot up from beside him and glared at the halfling.

“You watch your tongue.” He spat.

“Mister Nori I didn’t know you understood Sindarin! How splendid!” Dwalin recognized the fake innocence from his own encounter earlier that day. Nori must have as well if the flush to his cheeks and the quick glance at Thorin was any indication. He’d obviously been tricked into revealing a secret.

Elrond’s eyes narrowed as he glanced at Nori and then at Thorin. Spymaster and King shared another look and Dwalin knew there’d be no more spying about. He didn’t even mind if he got to see those two sneaky fools exposed by the hobbit.

“Well that’s an interesting thing to know my dear thief.” Dwalin imitated the same tone as the hobbit and wrapped his arm around Nori again. “Pass the plate of green shit, won’t you Bilbo?”

Dwalin exchanged a smirk with his new partner in crime. Perhaps he’d give Bilbo a bit more credit, especially considering Thorin and Nori could be a handful. It’d be nice to have someone who could be on his side when the two paired up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with another chapter! I hope those of you who are still with me are enjoying this! A heads up that this part of the story will be winding down soon. My plan is to have another separate work detailing the rest of their journey to Erebor from some other perspectives. Sort of inspired by splitting the book into three movies, I’ll be splitting this up as well.


	13. Slow Slow Slow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated rating and tags so be aware

Rivendell was spectacular. Not that Nori would ever admit that out loud. But there were so many places to hide that none of the tall elves even bothered to look at and he could sit there for hours right under their upturned noses.

He could run along the rooftops and leap from one pillar to the next and spy on private conversations and steal to his heart’s content. And it felt  _ good.  _

Nori had been off since his panic fueled spiral into humiliation. He knew none of the members of the Company looked at him differently but it was still something he was ashamed of. He was trying not to be and the people around him were helping with that but it was hard to unlearn something that had been beaten into him his entire apprenticeship with Balor.

He always felt sick satisfaction that he’d taken care of that miserable waste of space years ago.

Now that he had the freedom to run wild as an animal through the elvish city he could feel the last sticky sludge of negativity melt away from him. He was light again. Well as light as he could be in the shadows.

He’d followed Thorin’s orders and relayed every conversation that seemed important for their journey. He left secret messages scrawled throughout the rooms that would have any of his followers reporting back to him. He’d even found one trickster elf who would dabble in thievery when he traveled who brought information that The Lion had passed by Rivendell shortly after Nori had sent the word out for his head. They were on the right track and it gave him focus.

It all helped refresh him but it also made it so there was much less bouncing around in his mind and he was able to focus on the important things. Like getting Dwalin to ravage him in some clandestine meeting in a secluded tower. Maybe there’d be an open ceiling so he could look at every tattoo in the light of the moon. A pile of downy soft blankets would create a nest on the floor and there’d be a basket of fruits and meat and elvish wine to eat afterwards.

And maybe Nori had already found the spot and planned the time and squirreled away the food and stolen the softest bedding he could find.

He was just biding his time. They were at dinner, a night after Bilbo and Dwalin’s scheming forced Nori to stop spying on the elves (and he knew they were in on it together, he was a trained criminal after all and they were just novices. He didn’t even mind because it gave him more free time and he still spied on the elves because they were oblivious imbeciles).

Dwalin’s arm was snugly wrapped around his shoulders. He’d started doing it the meal after their last heavy discussion and didn’t seem inclined to stop. It still gave Nori’s heart a little thrill every time he did it though. The warrior was scowling at the limp greens on his plate and flicking the peas at Bilbo across the table. The hobbit did not seem amused. 

“Dwalin I swear-“

“Whatcha gonna do Bilbo? You won’t let me teach you to fight and you’re too soft for anything underhanded.”

Nori faked a gasp and widened his eyes in astonishment. “Guardsman I am shocked at you! You’re not even grumbling about the dishonor of underhanded strategies!”

“You’re villainous ways must be rubbing off on me.” Dwalin said, rolling his eyes. 

Nori smirked and dropped his hand onto the warrior’s thigh. Before he could even say the wonderfully well thought out sentence involving other things Nori could rub on Dwalin a piece of bread smacked him in the face. He sputtered and looked up to see Thorin glaring at him. Fucking rude. 

“Don’t even say it.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to say.” He stuck his lip out in a pout.

Thorin just ticked his eyebrow up and waited until Nori gave in, deflating with a sigh. “Always ruining my fun Grumps.”

Dwalin leaned down so his mouth was against Nori’s ear, his beard tickling his cheek and neck. “Think I got the gist of what you would’ve said. Though I’d still be honored to hear all about it some other time. Maybe even a demonstration would be needed.” His voice was a deep rumble that sent shivers running down Nori’s back.

He could feel his face heat up and was working on a response when Thorin groaned and dropped his head into his hands. The silverware and cups rattled under his weight. “Thorin? What ever is the matter?” Nori asked as innocently as possible.

“Oh hush Mister Nori. You two are ruining everyone’s appetites. Including mine which is very hard to do to a hobbit! And honestly, your brothers are present. Do you have any idea how uncomfortable poor Ori looks?” And Ori did look a touch green next to Dori’s furiously red face but Nori wasn’t too bothered. Balin looked completely unruffled other than the exasperated lift of one white eyebrow. “Now scamper off before you start something indecent at the table.” Bilbo huffed, shooing them away with his fork.

Nori shot up with a wide smile. “You don’t have to tell me twice!” He saluted his growling older brother and Thorin and Bilbo’s fed up expressions. He grabbed Dwalin’s arm and hauled the warrior after himself.

“Wha’ about dinner?”

“Leave it. I’ve got something better.” He was pleased when Dwalin just shrugged and followed along. The princes’ hysterical laughter trailing after them.

As soon as they could no longer hear the Company, Nori was shoved against the nearest wall. His squeal of surprise was immediately swallowed by Dwalin’s mouth on his. The bigger dwarf’s body completely covered his and he was pleasantly trapped between the warmth of him and the cold touch over the wall behind his back.

All too soon Dwalin pulled back and stayed out of reach when Nori’s lips trailed after him. The warrior smugly smiled at Nori while he fought to catch his breath and give a proficient glare in return.

“Lead on Thief.” Dwalin gestured again down the hallway.

“Rude.” He grumbled. He got his breathing steady enough to walk again and tried not to think about the heat rolling off of Dwalin’s body.

It took them longer than it should have to reach the spot Nori had chosen because Dwalin was impatient and liked to be a tease and by the time they arrived Nori had lost all of the composure he’d started with.

He was able to shake off his unsteadiness while Dwalin took in the space and it was replaced by nerves. Was this too romantic for a gruff dwarf like Dwalin? The starlight lighting up the room too elvish for a dwarf? The bedding and picnic basket too serious for the barely established relationship they had?

There was a knife flicking nervously over his hands before he even fully formed the idea and his foot was tapping against the marble floor. Dwalin was still silent.

“Is it too much? We can go somewhere else. I mean it wasn’t like it was hard to throw together. Honestly just nicked the blankets and some food. Elves are basically blind y’know and they didn’t even seem to notice. Course they probably didn’t care when the meat disappeared the damn leaf eaters. But yeah I get it. Too much. It’s understandable honestly. I know we’re not like. Officially together or anything. Not that I wouldn’t want to be, of course, but obviously that’s not in the cards for us and I get it. Don’t worry. We can just go. There’s some tunnels that no one really goes in let’s head there. It’ll be much better I prom- oof!”

Nori’s rambling was abruptly cut off when Dwalin scooped him up and marched them to the nest of bedding. He was laid out with gentle hands and Dwalin’s weight carefully rested on top of him. He hardly dared to breathe.

“You ridiculous idiot.” Dwalin whispered across his lips.

He felt his eyebrows scrunch up and opened his mouth to protest but Dwalin silenced him with a peck.

“You are ridiculous,” another kiss to his lips, “clever,” a kiss to his nose, “wickedly funny,” a kiss to one braided brow, “strong,” the other brow, “gorgeous,” a kiss to his forehead, and then random brushes of lips across every inch of his face accompanied by more and more aspects of Nori. “Caring, stubborn, sharp, brave, loyal, quick, honorable, a phenomenal leader, brother, friend, thief, dwarf.”

Dwalin trailed kisses down to his jaw, his neck. His kisses became biting. The words he dropped onto his skin were hard despite the softness they held. The warrior’s control slipped and he sucked a mark onto Nori’s neck. It jolted Nori out of the fluffy haze he’d been drifting in. The blush spread across his cheeks and his heart redoubled it’s pounding.

There was so much raw emotion and Nori’s lovesick heart wanted desperately to believe Dwalin felt the same but that was risky at this stage. So he did what he always did. He tried to deflect with humor.

“You’re the sappiest dwarf I know.” It should’ve been a bit sharper but he was breathless and grinning like a fool. At least the heaviness dissipated enough that he felt like he could move again. He let his hands trail over Dwalin’s arms. His fingers plucking at the straps holding his axes. He’d always liked holding onto them. 

Dwalin raised his head from Nori’s neck. He crooked a brow and looked around the room. “Nori. You set up a romantic escape under the moonlight with wine and a meal. And you’re calling me sappy?”

Well when he put it that way…

“Don’t get me wrong Thief. I love it all. It’s damn perfect. But don’t go throwin’ stones hm?” And with that Dwalin went back to leaving a necklace of marks on Nori’s skin. He didn’t mind at all.

Nori had always thought they’d rip each other’s clothes off the first time they did this. He imagined snarling kisses and biting teeth and fast fast fast. But Dwalin was  _ slow.  _ He took his time removing every scrap of Nori’s clothing. He unbraided his beard and each of his three peaks until it all flowed loosely around him. (He only laughed when he found the lockpicks and two small knives hidden in the red hair.) He kissed and licked and marked so many places on Nori’s body he was miles past becoming a puddle of goo on the floor.

Eventually Nori couldn’t stop wriggling and was so worked up at the soft, gentle touches that he snapped. “I’m not some delicate flower guardsman! Just fuck me already!”

Dwalin sighed and even though Nori couldn’t see his face where his lips were still pressed against the inside of his knee, he knew the warrior was rolling his eyes. “Just because your knees aren’t getting bruised on the floor doesn’t mean I’m going easy on you Nori.”

Nori’s leg was laid down again and Dwalin crawled back up his body to stare into his eyes. “Do you feel like you’re in control at all right now?”

“...No. But-”

“Hush love.” Nori’s heart did not skip a fucking beat at that. “I’m going to bring you to the edge over and over again until you’re a crying, whimpering mess. I’m gonna wait until you’re beggin’ and then I’ll keep waiting until you can’t even do that anymore. And only when your racing mind that never stops whirling around a million thoughts a minute finally shuts down and all you can think is my name, that’s when I’ll finally push you over. I’m gonna take you slowly Thief. So slow that I’ll burn every touch into your skin until you’ll never stop feeling me. I’m going to make you  _ mine.”  _ Dwalin growled in a low and gravelly voice that made Nori’s breath get stuck in his throat. It came out like a jagged, choked gasp.

Nori was lost in Dwalin’s deep dark eyes. He was lost in the words that were sending hot spikes of pleasure to his cock. He was lost in the feel and scent and sight of the dwarf above him. He could only whimper and Dwalin’s sharp-toothed grin was the only warning he got before the warrior made good on his promises.

Nori’s hands were held down by one thick strong hand while the other trailed over his body. Dwalin burned him with his touch. He was branded over and over again and Nori knew that the bigger dwarf was correct and Nori would never forget the feel of rough calloused fingers caressing every inch of him. Of the way Dwalin’s beard scratched against the sensitive skin of his neck and his back and his thighs. Of the hot swipe of his tongue against his ear, the curve of his lower back, the V of his hips and lower lower lower until the feel of Dwalin’s mouth on his cock, his stones, his arse was all he knew.

When his hands were released he didn’t even have the mind to move them from the position above his head they’d been placed in. He held himself in place and took everything that Dwalin gave.

Nori had been tortured before. It came with his line of work after all but this. This was something else. The most exquisite torture he’d ever felt. Soft and hard and too much and not enough and lasting so long Nori lost all sense of time and he never wanted it to end while also begging for Dwalin to let him finish. 

But Dwalin didn’t remove his mouth until Nori had almost finished four separate times and was still left wanting. He backed away from Nori’s writhing body and removed the rest of his own clothes. Nori’s mouth went dry at the sight of all the muscle and hair that hid beneath cloth. His hands weakly grasped for Dwalin but they were slapped away easily and if Nori wasn’t a pile of liquid heat and submission he’d fight more but he was rather too loose and floaty to protest at the moment.

He just watched as Dwalin dug through the picnic basket and made a questioning noise in the back of his throat. “Oil.” Dwalin answered.

“Nnnh- no. Coat?” He gestured to the crumpled jacket off to the side.

Dwalin handed it to him, the curiosity plain on his flushed face. It was good to see he wasn’t the only one affected by all this. Nori pulled open the hidden pocket he’d stitched into the fabric and pulled out the little tin of salve he’d kept on him for years. He cleaned it out and remade the recipe often but had never used it. The small metal lid had the words ‘Only For The Guard’ carved into it. He hadn’t intended for Dwalin to read that but he was a little out of his right mind at the moment and didn’t think twice when he passed it over. Dwalin’s eyes got soft and warm as he ran a thumb over the lid but he didn’t say anything. The small smile on his face was enough.

Dwalin readied him with the care and slowness he’d used all evening but there was now a shake to his thick fingers. A tremble that excited and heated the blood in Nori’s veins. He watched with hungry eyes as Dwalin stroked himself with one large hand while the other worked Nori open. It was intoxicating and Nori was panting at the image that would be burned his mind forever.

Finally,  _ finally  _ Dwalin was pushing into him as slow slow slow as he’d been all night. Nori writhed and moaned and cried and begged for more for harder for faster but Dwalin shushed him with “Quiet love” and “be good for me” and “be patient, don’t move, look at me” and “so beautiful, so warm, so good for me Nori” and kept to the same brutally slow pace.

Nori couldn’t look away from Dwalin’s eyes, couldn’t even move his hips to get more. He could only cling to Dwalin’s shoulders and scratch uselessly against solid steel muscle. And it was bliss. Beautiful torturous bliss. It was long and sweet and his pleasure built inside of him like a wave about to crash over him and destroy everything he once was.

He had been babbling Dwalin’s name over and over without realizing it but he bit his tongue when the pleasure was almost too much. He arranged his thoughts enough to get his mind working enough to speak a little more coherently.

“Dwalin? Please? Can I-?” He didn’t know why he asked, just felt like he was supposed to. It felt  _ right  _ to ask permission which wasn’t something he’d normally feel at all but this was different. This was Dwalin who’d made him feel so many things he’d never felt before.

“A little longer love.” Dwalin grumbled. Nori whimpered at the denial but he obeyed. 

Dwalin picked up speed and Nori hung on for dear life. Dwalin’s hips changed position and instead of softly brushing against the sensitive spot inside of Nori he was now slamming against it.

“Dwaliinn.” He whined. It was too much and he couldn’t hold on.

”Not yet. Be good for me Nori. You want to be good don’t you?” And Nori did want to. _He did. _So he fought against the rising wave.

Nori was drowning in the pleasure pain of staving off his orgasm but he continued to wait until tears were streaming down his cheeks and Dwalin’s fingers were leaving bruises on his hips and they were both panting into each other’s mouth. And when he knew he couldn’t stop the wave, when he had nothing left inside of him, Dwalin finally released him.

“Now, Nori. Let go for me now.”

Nori cried out with the command. He saw stars against the black of his eyelids. His entire body clenched down around Dwalin and he heard the curses streaming from the warrior’s lips over the pounding of his heartbeat. The stars faded and there was only roaring blackness.

He came to on his side with Dwalin’s arms wrapped around him. He was floating on the remaining shocks of bliss that wracked his body. He was warm and content and never wanted to move. He burrowed into Dwalin’s chest and made soft sounds of happiness.

They were silent for awhile, just holding each other until the aftershocks wore off and Nori was almost asleep. He was pulled away from the brink of sleep when he felt a kiss atop his head. “I should go find some water to clean you.” Dwalin whispered into his hair.

Nori reached an arm out above their heads to the pitcher of water and the cloth he’d stashed in the darkest corner. He felt Dwalin’s rumbling laugh as the dwarf stretched up and pulled the items closer. The water was cold but Dwalin was warm so Nori didn’t mind very much. He just let himself be moved and resituated until he could nuzzle back into Dwalin.

He pressed his nose to the crook in Dwalin’s neck. “I love you guardsman.” He whispered.

“I love you too Thief.”

Nori smiled and finally fell asleep to the pounding of Dwalin’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. I’ve never written something like this before so hopefully it’s alright! Our boys have finally admitted their love and done the deed! I’m quite proud of them.


	14. Pantries, Poisons, And Pursuits

Nori didn’t think he’d ever get used to waking up in Dwalin’s arms. It was a heady feeling and the love he felt for the dwarf grew every morning he awoke to his dark eyes staring at Nori like he hung the stars in the sky.

They’d stayed in their tucked away tower the rest of the time they were in Rivendell for a semblance of privacy. That excuse didn’t stop them throughout the day though. Dwalin took Nori at every opportunity.

He slammed Nori into dark alcoves and sucked his cock until he came. He pulled Nori into abandoned rooms and fucked him until he was screaming against the hand over his mouth. He ordered Nori to his knees in the library, in the stables, by the stream. And Nori complied willingly.

He couldn’t get enough of Dwalin’s taste and his touch. His words and his groans and his fingers and his mouth and his cock. They were fast and rough and the growls Nori always imagined but they were also slow and gentle and soft whimpers and quiet sighs and it was everything Nori ever wanted and more.

They still tried to spend time with the Company when they could pull away from each other. The ever ticking clock until they faced a dragon was always in the back of Nori’s mind and he wanted to relish every second of these lazy days.

He and Dwalin lounged in the library during Ori’s lessons with Balin each morning and Nori listened to Dori discuss tea for an entire hour one day and didn’t complain once. It was too nice to be with his brothers. He introduced Bifur to the elf thief and the three sat knotting in the language of thieves for an entire afternoon. He would’ve stayed longer if he hadn’t caught sight of a hulking dwarf stomping around near the kitchens.

Nori danced away from his companions with a wink and got pounded against the door of the pantry once Dwalin caught sight of him. After they’d finished he sauntered past the scandalized working elves with a smirk and his hair in shambles. And if the utter filth Dwalin had been saying the entire time and if the wail Nori had let out when he finally came with Dwalin’s cock buried deep inside of him had reached sensitive elvish ears, well. He hoped the prudes enjoyed the show.

In the evenings Dwalin would train Bilbo in basic defense while Nori continued training the princes relentlessly. They were far enough along he could be tougher on them and they wouldn’t break under the intense strain of some of the more advanced lessons. He was so proud of them and would’ve happily made them both generals if they weren’t already princes.

Fili was becoming exceptional with knives and Nori stole countless daggers from the elves in order to outfit the lad in secret weapons. Nori didn’t tell him every secret of his own but it was a start. Fili could throw them perfectly almost every time and from a fair distance as well. They weren’t able to practice the finer cuts that could be made on a body for maximum damage but they went over it in theory enough to get the point across. He was sure Fili would be a natural the next time they got in a real fight. 

Since the night in town, Kili had become more and more interested in the espionage side of Nori’s work. They trained in secrets and following targets and creating accurate maps in your head. Kili also had a gift for lockpicks and Nori set him up with as many variations as he was able to with what he could find.

He continued working on the larger aspects of his underworld empire with them as well. What they’d need to know if anything with him went south, the precautions that would need to be put in place and who they should talk to about what. He made them aware of the web he’d spun in Ered Luin to protect their mother and how they’d be able to take command of the other spiders.

Nori gave them knots to practice and didn’t accept them until they were perfect. He knew most thieves didn’t put this much effort into the somewhat archaic language but Nori was training them as  _ Shadow Walker’s  _ apprentices. They had to be the best. And the lads were shaping up to be amazing. He mourned their predestined paths every time they excelled at something but he didn’t let it ruin their training. He held out a secret hope that Kili would take up the Shadow crown one day.

One of his lads as King of Erebor while the other was King of the Underworld.

Ah but alas. That was just wishful thinking for now. Let it be noted that Nori was a bit (or maybe an awful lot) of a dreamer.

Dwalin on the other hand was… not as encouraging with his training. But Bilbo seemed to be made of harder stuff than he looked. Perhaps this just worked better for them but Nori still cringed every time Dwalin lashed out at the small hobbit. But Bilbo took the anger and harsh words and worked hard to wield the small sword they’d found in the troll hoard. Dwalin had often made fun of the size and called it a letter opener until Nori pulled out his smallest knife and flung it an inch away from cutting into his already mangled ear in order to make him shut up. Just because he loved the damn fool didn’t mean he’d ever go easy on him.

And sometimes smaller things were more deadly. Just look at Nori. He was probably the most deadly in the Company and was probably the shortest dwarf in the group. Only his high peaked hair made him seem taller than he was.

Their days were full and Nori basked in them but when he heard the whispers that Saruman was going to show up, he let Thorin know and they made the decision to leave that night. Nori rushed around and around gathering last minute necessities (and yes the few poisonous concoctions he’d stolen  _ were  _ necessary Bifur, he needed to teach the princes about poison soon thank you very much.  _ Excuse me _ don’t knot with that tone at me!) until he deemed his newly updated belongings ready to go. The Company packed as quickly and quietly as they could and slipped away in the darkness.

The pouring rain was a stark contrast to the warmth and ease of Rivendell but Nori had been through worse and he was happy to be on the road again. He continued to joke with the princes and annoy Thorin and flirt incessantly with Dwalin. Only the princes seemed to respond well though. The other two grew quite ruffled the longer he prattled on. It was hilarious.

The terrifying climb on the mountain was not as funny to Nori. When the Company was split up in the midst of the warring giants the thief felt his heart stop in his chest. This wasn’t an enemy he could fight. This wasn’t a situation that he could sneak out of. It was completely out of his control and if it hadn’t been over so quickly he might’ve lost himself in the helplessness. But they were reunited almost instantly and everyone was safe and huddled in the cave they’d found. 

Nori clung to his brothers and brushed his fingers over the princes’ cheeks, the heat of Dwalin against his side while he made his rounds didn’t dissipate and he could calm his frenzied thoughts. Once it was firmly set in his mind that they were safe he turned and slapped Thorin upside the head.

“Don’t be an arse. Apologize to Bilbo.”

“Why should I? He’s going to get himself killed.” Thorin rumbled without glancing at the burglar directly but Nori saw his fingers twitch whenever the hobbit moved.

“Bilbo!” He called. He waved him over and waited until Bilbo got over his hesitation and stood next to them, albeit as far from Thorin as he could get while still being involved in the conversation. 

Thorin was tense as a strung bow but Nori wouldn’t let his friend just be mean. He was going to nip this in the bud before it blew out of proportion. With Dwalin’s warm hand rubbing comforting circles into his back he barreled forth.

“Thorin gets snappy when people he cares for are in danger.” He explained to Bilbo. The hobbit’s eyes went wide as saucers as he whipped his head to look at Thorin.

Thorin sniffed and turned his nose up, adamantly avoiding anyone’s gaze. “Never said I cared for him.”

“Didn’t have to Grumps. You yelled at me the same way the first time you watched me fight. You snap at your nephews constantly when they get themselves in even the smallest sticky situation. Now apologize for being an arse so we can all go to sleep and Bilbo doesn’t have to sneak out in the middle of the night because you hurt him.”

“What?! I- I would never-! Excuse you!” Bilbo sputtered. His face was crimson as he tried arguing.

But Thorin was looking at him now. He tried to look as if he wasn’t surprised to hear the hobbit been planning on leaving but Nori knew his expressive blue eyes enough to see the flash of hurt and betrayal and disappointment that was followed by shame and guilt at his own actions. Thorin may lash out but he never wanted to hurt people and the hobbit was shite at hiding his pain in the face of Thorin’s words. Grumps might not notice it all the time but now it was basically shoved into focus for him.

Nori nodded and left them to it. He considered it a job well done. He found a spot in the back of the cave and him and Dwalin set up their bedrolls.

“Meddling thief.”

“Oh please, they both needed to address it eventually. I just moved things along.” He said, not even bothering to hide the smug pride in his voice.

Dwalin pulled him close and nipped at his earlobe. “While it’d be nice if those two could stop being at each other’s throats one minute and walking on eggshells the next, you’re way too pleased with yourself right now.” He rumbled.

“What? Don’t you enjoy when I’m pleased?” He purred.

Dwalin hummed in his ear and rocked his hips forward causing Nori to splay his hands against the stone wall in order to catch his balance. “I can think of other things for you to be pleased over that would bring me much more joy than resolving their spat.”

Nori didn’t mind that they were basically in plain view of their brothers and the other people they cared about. He would have let Dwalin do whatever he wanted in that moment. But something was wrong.

He flexed his fingers against the stone and felt a tremor resonate in his bones. He pulled out of Dwalin’s grip and knocked up and down the wall until the stone started speaking to him.

“Nori? What’s wrong?” Dwalin was still close but his mood had switched to Guard Mode and he was trying to gather as much information as he could.

“I don’t… know. Hey Bofur, Bifur?” He called, still  _ tap tap tapping  _ away at the rock. “Come help me with this.” Other than Nori, they had the best stone sense. 

The rest of the Company had been quieting down but now they tensed up and gathered around Nori. The miners started trying to find what Nori was feeling.

“Lockpick?” Thorin must’ve seen the shift in Nori’s body. This was a Shadow Walker suspicion and he had fallen slightly into the role.

“I don’t feel anything other than some tunnels. Cousin?” Bofur waited and he assumed Bifur was answering in igleshmek but Nori didn’t take his attention off the stone.

“Nothing.” Bofur reported.

“I feel…” And it was just there on the edge of his fingers. He shut his eyes. Shut out everything other than the stone. His lips moved silently with a prayer to Laerna asking to be granted what he sought. He felt Dwalin brush a flask against his hand and gratefully poured just a sip of water to his goddess. Something small while he continued stretching his senses out as wide as he could.

He followed the tunnel at the back of the cave. Small enough only dwarves could fit through but hidden expertly from prying eyes. He hadn’t even noticed it at first. He felt the stone and the stone felt him. Seeking if he was worthy before granting its knowledge.  _ Tap tap tap  _ against the rock. And suddenly, so crystal clear it was astounding he hadn’t felt it at first,  _ him. _

“The Lion.” He breathed.

His eyes flashed open and he stared down the nearly concealed tunnel. He could see the signs now. See how a careful hand had wiped away all evidence of their passing. A hand almost as experienced as his own. But Nori was one with the rock when he needed to be. And he’d  _ found him.  _

He felt his mouth stretch into his widest smile. A feral grin that promised knives and pain and dragon fire. The grin of a predator with the first scent of their prey’s blood in his nose. 

He slammed his fist against the stone. Hard enough to send a tremor all the way down into The Lion’s den. He’d know Nori was coming. There’d be no escape.

“Going hunting Shadow Walker?” Thorin asked cautiously. He felt the brief appreciation that he wouldn’t be denied his hunt in the back of his mind but it was gone again in a flash.

“Oh yes.” He purred. “Yes I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter to get the ball rolling into the end of this story. If things go as planned (which they probably won’t but...) then there should only be two to three more chapters before the end. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
